Five days
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Las PPGZ planean unas pequeñas vacaciones de 5 dias, sin sospechar que los RRBZ trataran de arruinarles sus planes. Por azares del destino, tendran que convivir por ese tiempo. Historia inspirada en la cancion 5 days de Patrick Nuo. Es mi primera historia espero les guste :D
1. First Day

Five Days

Las PPGZ deciden tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones junto con el Profesor Utonio, Ken, Poochie y Kuriko.

Los RRBZ planean arruinarles sus vacaciones.

Pero ninguno sabe lo que puede pasar en esos 5 días

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

FIRST DAY

Tokio, Nueva Saltadilla. Han pasado 2 años desde la derrota de ÉL. Aun hay villanos que intentan atacar la ciudad. Pero siempre logran detenerlos las PPGZ. Eran las vacaciones de primavera y las chicas junto con el profesor y Ken iban a ir a un baño termal. Kuriko, la hermana de Momoko, le había insistido que la llevará a cambio de no molestarla durante 3 meses. La razón del porque ir no la sabía pero Momoko acepto.

-¡V-A-C-A-C-I-O-N-E-S!- grito Momoko demasiado alegre

-Serán geniales- aseguró Miyako -Me alegro que podamos ir a unas aguas termales-

-Si, como heroínas de la ciudad nos merecemos un buen descanso - dijo Kaoru colocando la última maleta en la cajuela.

-Momoko, dice mamá que si llevas el bloqueador, la crema contra rayos UV, el repelente de insec... - empezó a decir Kuriko

-Si, si, si,- interrumpió Momoko -Llevo todo, no te preocupes-

-Muy bien chicas todo esta listo- anunció el profesor

En casa de Mojo

-Que semana más aburrida- exclamó Butch

-Concuerdo contigo- apoyó Boomer -No hay nada bueno que hacer-

-¿Y si molestamos a las súper tontas?- dijo Brick

-¡Excelente idea!- Felicito Butch

-¿Y que esperamos? Vamos- dijo Boomer

Después de todo iba a ser una divertida semana. Salieron entusiasmados con la idea. Mojo había llegado muy feliz.

-Mis hermosos niños, mamá Mojo los llevará de vacaciones a un baño termal... ¿Uh?- al ver que nadie estaba salió y vio que los chicos iban corriendo. Así que se metió a empacar sus cosas y las de sus hijos. Salió en la dirección que habían tomado.

-¡Estas serán las mejores vacaciones familiares!-

Afuera del laboratorio.

-Papá... Digo profesor, olvido las llaves del auto- dijo Ken

-Oh cierto, vuelvo en un minuto- dijo el profesor

El profesor estaba tan ocupado buscando las dichosas llaves del coche que ni siquiera noto que movió una palanca, causando así que 3 rayos Z blancos salieran hacia el exterior.

Mientras tanto, los RRB caminaban hacia el laboratorio para atacar a las PPGZ. Ya habían llegado y estaban escuchando la conversación que tenían:

-¡Aguas termales, allá vamos!- dijo Kaoru

-¿Aguas termales?- Exclamaron los Rowdy cuando 3 destellos blancos se impactaron con ellos. Inmediatamente sus ropas cambiaron a unas mas modernas, tenían cinturones similares a los de las PPG pero en el color negro y el centro del color de cada uno, junto con unos brazaletes y en sus manos había nuevas armas. Brick tenía una especie de Boomerang, Boomer un bate de baseball y Butch una flauta.

-¡Hard Brick!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

-¡Stronger Butch!-

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!-

-Wauu!- exclamo Boomer viendo su ropa y bate

-¡Esta increíble!- dijo Brick haciendo lo mismo que Boomer

-Cool! Pero como paso...- empezó a hablar Butch pero fue interrumpido por alguien

-Mis niños aquí están- dijo Mojo abrazándolos -Es hora de irnos a nuestras vacaciones familiares-

-¿Vacaciones Familiares?- exclamaron los 3

-Si- dijo Mojo con una enorme sonrisa subiéndolos a una nave (había creado una nave para que pudieran entrar todos) -A propósito linda ropa-

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir?- dijo Brick algo molesto por el hecho de haber echado a perder sus planes

-A unas cálidas aguas termales- dijo Mojo y una sonrisa malévola surco el rostro de los 3

-Esto será genial- dijo Butch mientras Mojo encendía la nave

Mientras tanto en el coche del Profesor Utonio

-Profesor, ¿sabe como llegar, verdad?- Preguntó Kuriko

-Pero claro- dijo el Profesor con una gotita en la cabeza. Había perdido el mapa, pero confiaba en su memoria, pues había analizado las rutas muy detenidamente

Y en la nave de Mojo

-Viejo, ¿Sabes como llegar?-pregunto Butch

-Pues... En verdad no...- contestó Mojo rascándose la cabeza

-¡¿No?!- exclamaron los 3 Rowdy haciendo que Mojo frenara bruscamente

-¿Y como es que decidiste ir allá?- dijo Boomer

-Pues la verdad, me lo gané por ser el cliente número 1000 del mes en una tienda- dijo Mojo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Y ni siquiera investigaste como llegar?-

-Mmmm no-

Los 3 Rowdy rodaron los ojos. De repente los 3 se miraron entre si

-Creo...- empezó Brick -Que el coche de adelante va hacia donde vamos-

-Si o al menos eso escuché- dijo Butch

-Yo también lo oí- dijo Boomer

-Mis niños son muy inteligentes- dijo Mojo con lágrimas en los ojos -Bien, a seguir esos turistas-

En el coche del Profesor Utonio

-¡Vacaciones! Gauu- dijo Poochie - Serán inolvidables-

-Lo se Poochie- dijo Ken, quien iba adelante con el Profesor

-Y a ver si tratas de acercarte más a Kuriko ¿eh?- dijo Poochie en voz baja mientras Ken se sonrojaba y volteaba a ver a la susodicha, la cual leía cómodamente una revista

-¿Creen que haya chicos lindos? ¡Espero que si! - dijo Momoko con ojos de corazón

-Nunca cambias Momoko- dijeron al unísono Miyako y Kaoru mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos.

El Profesor trataba de recordar como llegar. La verdad no recordaba nada. Después de 2 horas de largo viaje se detuvieron a ir al baño. El profesor trataba de encontrar señal pero no había nada.

Mojo y los chicos también habían pasado al baño y comprobaron que no había señal

Ambas Familias continuaron el viaje otras 2 horas. Vieron bellos paisajes de la naturaleza. Estaban pasando por un pueblo cuando se detuvo el Profesor. Apenado dijo

-Chicas, Ken, Poochie, tengo que decirles algo-

-Hable Profesor, con confianza- pidió Miyako

-Si, suéltelo- expresó Kaoru

-Pues... No se en donde estamos- dijo el Profesor con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron todos

-¡¿Quiere decir que no tiene ni idea de donde estamos?!- dijo furiosa Momoko

-Exactamente... Jejeje- dijo nervioso

-¿Y si le preguntamos al conductor de aquella nave?- dijo Kuriko

-¿Nave?- preguntaron todos

Mientras en la nave:

-Se detuvieron- dijo Brick

-Quizá ya llegamos- dijo Boomer

-¿Ustedes creen? - preguntó Mojo

En ese momento, Mojo bajo de la nave y fue a preguntar al coche de adelante.

-Disculpe señor, podría decirme donde queda... ¿Profesor Utonio?-

-¿Mojo?- exclamaron todos

-¡Ni siquiera podemos salir de vacaciones tranquilas!- dijo Kaoru estallando

-Hay que transformarnos chicas- dijo Momoko

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Powered Buttercup!-

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!-

-Ya estoy harta de que no podamos tener ni un día de descanso- reclamó Buttercup

-Pero... Mojo solo quería...- empezó a explicar Mojo

-Arruinar nuestras vacaciones- afirmó Blossom

-No solo quería llevar a mis niños de vacaciones- dijo Mojo

-¿Tus niños?- preguntó Bubbles

-Así es- Afirmó Brick saliendo del vehículo -Nosotros si queríamos arruinar sus vacaciones-

-No se me hace raro- dijo Buttercup

-¡Y lo haremos!- exclamó Butch

-¿Listas para perder?- gritó

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver sus nuevos poderes, pero no bajaron la guardia.

-Ya quisieran- respondió Buttercup

Mientras tanto:

-¿Así que no tienen idea de donde estamos?- preguntó Mojo al Profesor Utonio

-De hecho no, y no puedo investigar, ya que no hay cobertura aquí- respondió

-¿Y si preguntamos a la gente del pueblo?-

-Buena idea, Ken, Kuriko, Poochie quédense aquí, vigilen que esos 6 no hagan desastres-

-Claro Profesor- Respondieron los 3

Con las PPGZ y los RRBZ

-¡ATAQUE YO-YO!- dijo Blossom lanzando su yoyo hacía Brick

-CONTRAATAQUE BOOMERANG- dijo Brick desviando el ataque de Blossom

-BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS- exclamó Bubbles mandando burbujas hacía Boomer

-GOLPE SUPREMO-dijo Boomer bateando todas las burbujas

-GOLPE MARTILLO- dijo Buttercup tratando de golpear a Butch

-NUEVA MELODÍA- dijo Butch mientras el escudo que formaba desviaba el ataque de Buttercup

-¿Como es que se volvieron más poderosos?- preguntó Blossom

-Pues ya ves rosadita- respondió Brick con una sonrisa torcida mientras Blossom lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Nos cayeron unos destellos blancos- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Destellos Blancos?- dijo Bubbles

-Si, fueron como caídos del cielo- dijo Butch orgulloso.

Las PPGZ recordaron el día en el que les cayeron los rayos Z blancos. Miraron detenidamente a los RRBZ y notaron los cinturones similares a los de ellas. Blossom tuvo una idea:

-Chicas, ¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Acerca de los rayos, si- Afirmó Buttercup

-Si, miren sus cinturones, ¿Como nos des-transformamos?-Prosiguió Blossom

-Creo que ya entiendo- dijo Bubbles

-Muy bien hay que desactivar sus poderes ahora- dijo la líder y salieron volando hacia su respectiva contraparte.

Mientras tanto con el Profesor y Mojo:

-Buenos días señor- se dirigió el Profesor a un campesino - ¿Me podría decir en donde estamos?-

-Buenos días Joven, se encuentran en Old Ville. El pueblito más lindo del mundo- dijo con orgullo el campesino mientras Mojo y al Profesor les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza.

-Que bien jeje, ¿Nos podría decir donde nos podemos hospedar?- ahora el que había hablado era Mojo

-Allá abajo- señalo el hombre una calle que iba de bajada- hay una pequeña casa donde pueden quedarse. Aquí no hay hotel, jeje- dijo con una gotita.

-Muchas gracias-

-Bien yo creo que lo mejor será hacer una tregua y quedarnos allá- dijo el Profesor dirigiéndose a Mojo

- Creo que si, solo porque ya es algo tarde y ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos- respondió el susodicho

Con Ken y Kuriko (Poochie se había dormido)

-Espero que esos locos no destrocen nada- dijo Kuriko viendo a su hermana decidida a atacar al Rowdy rojo

-No lo harán estoy seguro de que no pelearán mucho. Aunque los RRBZ parecen tener nuevos poderes pero como...-dijo Ken viendo detenidamente a los Rowdy -Oh oh-

-¿Qué sucede Ken?- preguntó Kuriko preocupada

En la pelea:

Las PPGZ se dirigieron hacia su propia contraparte.

Blossom se acercó a Brick. Tenía que admitirlo el chico se veía muy atractivo.

-¡Aléjate! O me pegarás los piojos- dijo Brick en tono burlón. Miró a su oponente. La verdad es que, después de tanto tiempo, se veía muy linda... _¿Pero en que estaba pensando?_

-¡Uy! ¡No tengo piojos!- Gritó furiosa lanzando su mejor ataque y aprovechando la distracción de Brick para presionar su cinturón, haciendo que este se des-transformara. Iba cayendo hasta que Blossom lo atrapó

-Pero que Mier...- exclamó Brick recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte Blossom

-No seas majadero- dijo Blossom

Brick estaba sorprendido de que Blossom no lo hubiera dejado caer y volvió a comprobar que la chica en verdad era muy linda.

Con los rubios

-Hey bebita llorona, ¿Qué esperas para atacar?- dijo Boomer sonriente, miro fijamente la cara de Bubbles, parecía un ángel, y muy hermoso.

-No soy una bebita llorona- dijo Bubbles un tanto molesta. Observó la cara sonriente de Boomer. El chico tenía el aspecto de no romper ni un plato. Decidió concentrarse

-Burbujas explosivas-

Mientras Boomer las esquivaba, Bubbles hacía lo mismo que Blossom. Boomer cerró los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca sucedió.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, y con sorpresa vio que Bubbles lo cargaba

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- preguntó sonrojado

-No iba dejar que cayeras- le respondió Bubbles sonriendo, provocando más sonrojo en el chico, gesto que le pareció de lo más tierno.

Con los pelinegros:

-Acéptalo nena, soy mejor que tú- dijo Butch altivo

-No eres mejor que yo... ¡Y no me digas nena!-exclamó Buttercup furiosa -¡Martillo Huracán!-

Butch la miro detenidamente. _La chica se ve guapísima enojada. _Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esa idea de su mente tratando de esquivar el ataque de Buttercup, quien presiono su cinturón y en lugar de tomarlo en brazos lo agarró de un pie.

-¿No pudiste haberme cargado?- preguntó Butch un tanto molesto por la situación

-Mejor pregunta por que no te dejé caer- dijo Buttercup

Ya habían regresado El Profesor y Mojo con los chicos, el último empezó a hablar:

-Bien chicos, tenemos que darles una noticia a todos

-Bien, como se habrán dado cuenta, no sabemos donde estamos- prosiguió el Profesor -Como ya es un poco tarde decidimos quedarnos en este lugar-

-Y hacer una tregua-

-¿Tregua?- exclamaron todos asombrados

-Exacto, y por eso...- camino el Profesor hacia las PPGZ quitándoles sus cinturones mientras Mojo hacía lo mismo con los RRBZ -Esto quedará confiscado por unos días- Mojo le entregó al Profesor los cinturones de los Rowdy

-¿Qué?- exclamaron las chicas y los chicos

-Es por su propio bien, el de las personas de aquí y el de las vacaciones- dijo Mojo

-Eso es traición- dijo Butch molesto

-Además...- continuó el Profesor -Quiero hablar con ustedes chicos sobre sus nuevos poderes- dijo dirigiéndose a los Rowdy

-Muy bien vámonos al hotel- dijo Momoko

-Sobre eso...- dijo el Profesor riendo nerviosamente- No hay hotel nos quedaremos en una pequeña casa... Todos-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos haciendo que Poochie despertará.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Encima de que ya no iremos a las aguas termales nos quedaremos con esos idiotas?!-dijo Kaoru muy enfadada

-¡Hey!- dijeron los aludidos

-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos- dijo Ken tratando de que las cosas se calmaran.

Cada quien se subió a su vehículo

-Profesor, ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?- preguntó tímidamente Kuriko

-No tengo idea- respondió el Profesor

-No te preocupes- le dijo Ken a Kuriko -No será tanto-

-Gracias Ken-kun- respondió la chica tomando la mano del chico, quien se sonrojó

-De... Nada Kuri-chan-

-Jejeje que hermoso- comentó Poochie haciendo que Ken lo mirará de mala forma -¿Qué? Yo hablo del paisaje- dijo inocentemente

Cuando llegaron a la casa la dueña (llamada Celia) les dijo sonriente:

-Pueden quedarse todos, pero solo tengo 5 camas y...- fue interrumpida por unos gritos

-¡Míaaaa!- dijeron todos mientras corrían a las camas Kuriko se había acostado en una cama individual, Ken y el Profesor se habían acostado en una matrimonial, al igual que Mojo quien debido a su tamaño, (nótese el sarcasmo) necesitaba espacio dejando, solo 2 camas matrimoniales (que estaban una a lado de la otra)

-No dormiré estando al lado de esos idiotas- dijo Kaoru altiva

-Ni yo al lado de esas brujas- dijo Butch de la misma forma

-Pero chicas son las únicas camas que quedan, es eso o dormir afuera. Así que yo digo que nosotras durmamos en...- dijo Momoko pero fue interrumpida por Brick

-¡Esa!-

Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia la cama que había señalado Momoko

-¡Oigan, yo la vi primero!- dijo Momoko corriendo detrás de ellos junto con Kaoru y Miyako. Empezaron a empujarse y a golpearse entre los 6 hasta que los chicos lanzaron a las chicas hacia la otra cama, la cual estaba vieja y con el colchón sumido.

-¡Eso es trampa!- dijo Miyako molesta

-No, es la ley del más fuerte- dijo Boomer con suficiencia

-¡Son unos tarados!- dijo Momoko

-¿Escucharon algo?- dijo Brick ignorando por completo a Momoko - Yo tengo mucho sueño descansen chicos-

-¡Estúpidos!- dijo Kaoru

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también no oigo nada. Descansen- dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-Descansen chicos, Descansen chicas- dijo Boomer, esto último ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de sus hermanos. -¿Qué?-

-Descansa Boomer- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa y el mencionado se sonrojo

-Ya que chicas dormiremos aquí- dijo Momoko desganada

-Malditos Mocosos- dijo en voz baja Kaoru

-Ya, no hay que preocuparse por eso, lo bueno es que tenemos donde dormir- habló Miyako tranquila

-Si...- dijeron las otras dos

Las chicas tomaron sus pijamas y se fueron al baño, seguidas de Kuriko.

La primera en salir fue Kuriko seguida de Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko. Kuriko les deseo buenas noches y ellas hicieron lo mismo.

Los chicos ya se habían puesto su pijama, que consistía en una playera holgada y un pants.

Cuando las chicas regresaron los chicos se quedaron como idiotas viendo

Kaoru llevaba una playera blanca de tirantes, que le dejaba ver un poco sus buenas curvas, junto con un pescador verde.

Miyako llevaba un camisón azul de tirantes, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y que se ajustaba a su muy buena silueta dejando ver sus piernas

Momoko llevaba una playera de tirantes ajustada rosa fuerte que dejaba ver sus buenas curvas, llevaba un short pequeño rosa claro decorado de corazoncitos, dejando ver sus piernas.

Los chicos chorreaban ríos de baba.

Las chicas no habían captado las miradas de ellos y venían platicando entre ellas. Se dieron cuenta de que el Profesor y Ken ya se habían quedado dormidos al igual que Kuriko. Mojo estaba acomodando sus cobijas.

-Estas serán unas laaargas vacaciones- dijo Kaoru

-Pero, hay que disfrutarlas- dijo Momoko sonriente.

Mojo se acercó a sus hijos sacándolos de su ensoñación.

-Mamá Mojo viene a darles el beso de las buenas noches- dijo Mojo dándoles un beso en la cabeza a cada uno causando el enojo de los chicos y unas risitas de parte de las PPG

Las chicas se acostaron, listas para dormir, Miyako en medio y Momoko y Kaoru a los extremos.

Mojo apagó la luz

-Buenas noches mis niños-

-Buenas noches mamá- respondieron los Rowdy

-Buenas noches supertontas- le dijo Mojo a las chicas

-Buenas noches Mojo- respondió Momoko

-Descansa Mojo- dijo Miyako

-Buenas noches Aliento de Banana- dijo Kaoru

No tardaron en conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Nota: En mi fic las familias de las chicas saben sobre sus poderes


	2. Second day

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

SECOND DAY

A la mañana siguiente, El Profesor había despertado muy temprano. Quería ver si había un pueblo cercano donde hubiera señal e internet. Así que salió a buscar algún guía.

Miyako se despertó sintiendo un poco de hambre. Tratando de no despertar a Momoko y Kaoru, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo. Encontró leche y galletas. Se sirvió un poco y tomo unas cuantas.

A los 5 minutos Boomer despertó con la misma sensación de hambre. Se levanto de la cama. Poco le importo si sus hermanos despertaban. Caminó hacia la cocina y le sorprendió encontrar a Miyako, quien al verlo le regaló una sonrisa

-Buenos días Boomer- dijo Miyako

Boomer pensaba en contestarle con un insulto, en hacerla llorar. Pero paso todo lo contrario para su sorpresa

-Hola Bubbles- dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh, Bubbles es mi identidad de heroína, mi nombre real es Miyako- dijo -¿Quieres que te sirva de desayunar?-

El verdadero Boomer le hubiera dicho _No_ _porque_ _me_ _pegarás_ _los_ _piojos_, _niña_ _tonta_

Pero solo salió un: Si gracias, Miyako.

Desayunaron en silencio, pero intercambiaban miradas amables. De repente a Miyako no le pareció tan malo después de todo. Es más el chico era lindo. Se sonrojó con este pensamiento. El lindo ambiente fue interrumpido por Mojo

-Buenos días- dijo sirviéndose café en una taza

-Buenos días- respondieron los rubios sonrientes

-¿Saben a donde fue el Profesor?- preguntó intrigado Mojo

-No, la verdad no sabía que había salido- respondió Miyako

-Es que cuando desperté vi que solo su hijo estaba acostado y la mini Blossom dormida en la otra cama- explicó Mojo

-Eso es extraño, casi nunca hace algo sin avisarle a Ken-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto

Momoko se empezaba a despertar. Se estiró un poco en la cama y se levantó. Iba a pasar al baño y al momento de abrir la puerta una mano tocó la suya con la misma intención. Sintió una descarga eléctrica, volteo a ver quien había causado esa sensación en ella. Con sorpresa descubrió que era Brick

-¡Brick!- gritó un poco incómoda por la situación.

-Lo siento rosadita, no te vi, adelante pasa primero- esto último dejó asombrados a ambos

-Amm... gracias- dijo Momoko algo dudosa.

En cuanto entró al baño corroboró que no había ninguna clase de broma.

Mientras tanto afuera:

_¿Porque hice eso? _Pensaba Brick._ Es la súper tonta rosa. ¿En que estaba pensando? _

Seguía haciendo sus preguntas mentales cuando Momoko salió del baño

-Ya puedes pasar- dijo

-Gracias- dijo Brick y entro al baño

Momoko se fue algo sorprendida por lo que había pasado. Se puso aun más cuando entro a la cocina. Vio a Boomer y Miyako platicando animadamente con Mojo, quien parecía cocinar algo. Miyako se percató de su presencia

-Oh, Buenos días Momoko- dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días...- respondió algo dudosa. -¿Qué hacen?-

-Boomer y yo desayunamos, Mojo esta preparando pescado frito- dijo Miyako.

-Si- afirmó Mojo -Esa señora tiene mucha comida- refiriéndose a la dueña de la casa

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó Momoko

-Según Mojo, tu hermana y el hijo del Profesor siguen dormidos, pero el no esta- contestó Boomer.

-Quizá estará buscando señal- dijo Momoko

Brick llegó en ese momento. Miró extrañado a los rubios. Después miró a Mojo y le sorprendió verlo cocinar (la verdad, casi siempre compraba comida rápida). Se sentó con los rubios y los saludo.

-Buenos... Días-

-Buenos días- respondieron ambos con una sonrisa y continuaron con su pequeña plática. Brick siguió viéndolos extraño.

Mientras Momoko despertaba a Kuriko y Ken.

-Chicos, despierten, ya amaneció y el cielo esta despejado- dijo mientras abría las cortinas

-5 minutos más- dijo Poochie

-Levántense o no les tocará desayuno- dijo Momoko, despertaron inmediatamente y salieron corriendo de la habitación. Kuriko fue la primera en salir.

-Y creí que era la única glotona aquí- se dijo así misma riendo. Fue hacia la habitación que habían ocupado para ver si Kaoru o Butch ya habían despertado. Seguían profundamente dormidos y hasta roncando. Cerró la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido. Cuando regresó a la cocina, Brick, Ken, Kuriko y Poochie estaban desayunando. Miyako y Boomer seguían platicando animadamente:

- En verdad me encantan los gatitos- dijo Miyako

-A mi también, son geniales- dijo Boomer sonriendo

Brick no podía creer lo que veía. Su hermano conversando con la Powerpuff azul como si nada. Momoko se sirvió de desayunar, un poco extrañada de la situación entre los azules. Volteo a ver a Brick, el tenía el mismo gesto que ella, por lo que dedujo que el tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Kaoru entró a la cocina frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos... ¿Días?- saludó en modo de pregunta

-Buenos días- respondieron todos

Kaoru se sentó a un lado de Momoko y se sirvió leche, cogió un pedazo de pan dulce y empezó a comerlo.

Notó que Momoko no devoraba el suyo como de costumbre. Descubrió que Momoko tenía la mirada fija en algo y fue ahí cuando se percató de la actitud de Miyako y Boomer. Platicaban como si no fueran enemigos de hace tiempo. Volvió su vista a Momoko esperando que le explicará el porque de la situación pero ella solo se encogió de hombros en señal de que no tenía la menor idea. Butch llegó en ese momento

-¿Que onda viejos?- dijo pero nadie se dio cuenta de su llegada excepto Brick. Todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos: Momoko y Kaoru platicaban sobre Miyako y Boomer, Kuriko, Ken y Poochie hablaban de lo que harían hoy y Miyako y Boomer seguían en su burbuja. Miró asqueado esa escena y sentó al lado de Brick

-¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ese imbécil?- preguntó Butch con la esperanza de que todo fuera un plan de su hermano mayor para destruir a las Powerpuff Girls.

-No tengo idea- respondió Brick

-Es... ¡Asqueroso! ¡Esta platicando con Bubbles! ¡Una Powerpuff!- exclamó Butch a punto de un ataque -De seguro es un plan para destruirnos-

-No lo creo- contestó Brick seguro

-¿Porque?-

-He estado observando a la rosadita, y al parecer está igual de sorprendida que nosotros. Y a juzgar por la cara de la verde, yo diría que no tienen idea de lo que pasa-

-Solo espero que no le pegué los piojos, porque quizás nos los pegué después- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Buenos días familia- saludó la señora Celia con una sonrisa

-Buenos días- respondieron a coro.

-Espero que no tengan nada que hacer hoy, iremos a dar un paseo-

-Eso sería grandioso, pero... ¿Sabe donde se encuentra mi papá?- preguntó Ken

-Salió desde temprano hacia Pondville, dijo que tenía que comunicarse- explicó Celia

-Quizás fue a cancelar la reservación y avisarles a nuestros padres donde estamos- dijo Kuriko

-Muy bien ¿qué les parece si mientras esperamos al Profesor les preparó el almuerzo?- dijo Celia

-Señora Celia...- dijo Mojo

-Solo dime Celia, ¿Qué sucede Mojo?-

-Ya preparé el almuerzo- respondió tímidamente Mojo

-Muchas gracias Mojo, bien chicos pueden ir a cambiarse, más al rato iremos al río- dijo Celia -Tu también puedes irte a cambiar Mojo-

-Gracias- respondieron todos y se fueron a los cuartos. Ken les permitió a las chicas cambiarse en su cuarto. Se había ido al cuarto de los chicos. Ellos estaban esperando a que Mojo desocupara el baño.

-Ho... Hola, ¿Puedo cambiarme aquí?- pregunto Ken un poco nervioso

-Si, porque no- dijo Butch

-Oye...- hablo Boomer -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Ken, ¿Y ustedes?, sólo se que son los Rowdyruff Boys-

-Yo soy Brick- respondió el pelirrojo

-Me llamo Boomer- dijo el rubio

-Y yo soy Butch- respondió el azabache

-Pues... ¿Mucho gusto?- dijo Ken en modo de pregunta haciendo que los Rowdy y el rieran.

-Entonces eres el hijo del Profesor Utonio dijo Butch

-Si, y ustedes hijos de Mojo-

-Algo así- respondió Brick

En eso Mojo salió del baño con una capa de un color amarillo muy llamativo, un sombrero enorme y gafas de sol negras. Los chicos se taparon la boca para no reír.

-Bien, ya estoy listo- dijo el mono sonriente saliendo de la habitación. Y en cuanto salió, los chicos estallaron en risas.

-¿Enserio va a salir así?- decía Boomer entre risas

-Pues eso creo- decía Brick de la misma manera.

-Bien, basta de risas- dijo Butch serio y después volvió a reír, provocando que todos rieran de nuevo.

Ya calmada la situación, los Rowdy dejaron pasar a Ken al baño para cambiarse, mientras ellos lo hacían en el cuarto. Se pusieron unos shorts (azul marino) y una playera de manga corta, cada uno de su color (Brick una roja, Boomer una azul oscuro y Butch una verde oscuro) y tenis. Ken se había puesto unas bermudas de color beige, tenis y una playera blanca de manga corta.

Las chicas mientras tanto, trataban de sacarle información a Miyako

-Y... ¿De qué hablaban tu y Boomer?- trató de tantear terreno Momoko

-De nada importante- dijo Miyako mientras buscaba en su maleta que ponerse.

-Pues... Se veían muy entretenidos- esta vez habló Kaoru

-Solo platicábamos de nuestros gustos, nada importante- respondió la rubia mientras se ponía unos shorts de mezclilla.

-Mmmm... Pues espero que no haya nada malo detrás de esto- dijo Momoko mientras se colocaba una playera rosa de tirantes

-No lo creo- respondió Miyako segura

-¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la azabache, quien ya se había terminado de cambiar y llevaba puesto una playera de manga corta verde, unos shorts beige y tenis.

-Parecía muy calmado y sincero al hablar- dijo Miyako sonriendo mientras se colocaba una playera sin mangas azul claro.

-Pero no olvides que son los Rowdyruff Boys- dijo la pelirroja seria. Ya se había terminado de cambiar, además de la playera rosa, llevaba unos shorts blancos y sandalias del mismo color.

-Si- habló Kuriko por primera vez en todo ese tiempo -Además, parece que se volvieron más fuerte según me dijo Ken- afirmó con seguridad la chica que llevaba una playera blanca de tirantes, unos shorts morados y tenis.

-Sea lo que sea, no debemos bajar la guardia- dijo Momoko -¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- dijeron las 3 restantes.

Salieron de la habitación en el momento que los chicos salían de la suya. Venían riendo entre ellos, incluso Ken, dejando extrañadas a las chicas

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- preguntó de mala manera Kaoru.

-Ya lo verán- dijo entre risas Butch

-No hay de que preocuparse chicas- dijo Ken con una sonrisa mirando a Kuriko. Ella le sonrió, sabía que si Ken lo decía no había de que preocuparse.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor e inmediatamente se taparon la boca para no reír.

-Mojo... ¿No crees que deberías ir sin capa?- preguntó Celia con una gotita en la cabeza -Digo... Después de todo hará calor-

-No se preocupe, así estoy bien- respondió Mojo sonriendo

-Bien chicos siéntense, el almuerzo ya esta listo- dijo Celia en tono dulce

Las chicas se sentaron en un lado de la mesa y los chicos en el otro, quedando cada uno enfrente de su contraparte. Poochie ya estaba comiendo en el suelo (Celia le había servido en un pequeño plato)

Al poco rato llegó el Profesor.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Profesor- respondieron a coro las chicas, Ken y Poochie

-Fui a un pueblo cercano a buscar un poco de cobertura, ya hablé con sus padres e incluso con el Alcalde, dice que todo en Nueva Saltadilla esta bien- dijo sonriendo

-Me alegra oír eso, de seguro Johnny Cosmos esta cuidando la ciudad en nuestro lugar- dijo Momoko con ojos en forma de corazón mientras que al Profesor, Ken, Poochie y las chicas les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza

-Acompañado de su nueva ESPOSA- dijo Kuriko sonriendo con suficiencia

-Ya no me lo recuerdes- dijo Momoko con sus ilusiones rotas

-Bien chicos apúrense, no querrán meterse al agua estando muy fría- dijo Celia -Profesor, ¿No quiere almorzar?-

-Oh claro. Muchas gracias- contestó el Profesor

Acabando de almorzar, la señora Celia preparó lo necesario para un pequeño picnic. Ken platicaba con su papá

-Papá... ¿No crees que deberíamos de devolverles sus cinturones a los chicos y a las chicas? Digo, en caso de que suceda alguna emergencia-

-Lo había planeado Ken, pero sólo lo haré con la condición de que lo ocupen sólo en caso de emergencia-

-Además, ya no parecen tan malos como antes-

-¿Cuál es tu teoría, Ken?-

-Posiblemente, hayan sido afectados por algunos rayos Z blancos, que alguien "accidentalmente" liberó- dijo dándole a su padre una mirada de sospecha

-¡¿Insinúas que yo soy el culpable, Ken?!- exclamó el Profesor histérico

-Cuando fuiste por las llaves del coche, salieron 3 rayos blancos por la ventana- comenzó a explicar Ken -Poochie los vio y me aviso, tuve la idea de que eran los rayos Z que estábamos estudiando. No le di mucha importancia porque eran blancos, además no quería arruinarnos las vacaciones- dijo esto con un tono de culpabilidad

El Profesor empezó a hacer memoria de lo que había hecho. Analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que la teoría de Ken podría ser cierta.

-Tu teoría no esta mal planteada Ken, pero no tenemos pruebas de que ellos sean los receptores de los rayos, tendríamos que comprobarlo en el laboratorio, Claro cuando terminen las vacaciones-

Ambos se sonrieron. El Profesor fue a buscar a las chicas mientras que Ken a los chicos.

Ya reunidos en el patio de la casa, el Profesor comenzó a explicar:

-Muy bien chicos, he decidido devolverles sus cinturones- dijo mientras se los entregaba a las chicas y ellas los recibían felices -Con la condición de que sólo los ocuparán si hay alguna emergencia- ahora se los entregaba a los chicos.

-De acuerdo Profesor- dijo Momoko sería mientras Kaoru y Miyako asentían.

-¿Y ustedes chicos?- preguntó el Profesor

Brick estaba a punto de responder pero Boomer habló primero:

-Aceptamos- dijo sonriendo ganándose miradas de extrañeza de parte de sus hermanos y de las chicas, exceptuando a Miyako quien junto con el Profesor sonreía.

-Bien confió en ustedes Powerpuff Girls Z y Rowdyruff Boys-

-Esta bien Profesor- respondieron todos.

-Oh, aquí están- dijo Celia quien iba acompañada de Mojo y Poochie -Ya esta todo listo para irnos, llevo un poco de comida para hacer un picnic- añadió sonriendo -El camino es colina abajo, vamos-

Y emprendieron el camino, el Profesor, Kuriko, Ken y Poochie platicaban con Celia, Boomer y Miyako iban observando el paisaje, Brick y Butch iban pateando piedras tratando de que Momoko y Kaoru cayeran, mientras que ellas trataban de controlarse para no saltar encima y matarlos. Mojo iba hasta atrás, ya que iba muy cansado y acalorado.

-Juro que si avientan otra piedrita, romperé el tratado con el Profesor- murmuró Kaoru realmente furiosa con un puño alzado.

-Lo se, estos babosos ya me están hartando- dijo de la misma forma Momoko

-¿Ya pronto llegaremos?- dijo Mojo jadeante.

-No te preocupes Mojo, falta poco- Dijo Celia con dulzura.

Después de 10 minutos de camino llegaron a un hermoso río. Celia extendió la manta que llevaba.

-Bien, chicos hay un bote, pueden subirse pero no se alejen demasiado-

-De acuerdo- respondieron los chicos, las chicas, Poochie y salieron corriendo.

Mojo se acostó en la manta, El Profesor sacaba una libreta y una pluma mientras Celia preparaba los platillos.

Con los chicos

-¿Creen que quepamos todos en el bote?- preguntó Ken

-Tal vez si- dijo Poochie subiendo entusiasmado, seguido de Kuriko, ella ayudó a Ken a subirse, el chico se sonrojó al tomar su mano. Después Miyako, Boomer, Kaoru y Butch. Al final Momoko y Brick batallaron entre ellos para ver quien subía primero, siendo ganador Brick dejando al último a la líder roja.

Kuriko, Ken, Kaoru y Butch empezaron a remar. Miyako recordó lo que había dicho Celia.

-Chicos, no debemos alejarnos mucho- dijo preocupada

-No iremos tan lejos Miyako- la calmó Kaoru

-Si además no hace mucho viento- apoyó Boomer

Casi como por arte de magia el viento empezó a soplar de manera violenta.

-¡Perfecto!- bufó Butch -¡Nos acabas de echar la sal!-

De repente chocaron con una piedra y todos se fueron hacia atrás (iban sentados).

-¡Ya dejen de remar!- pidió Momoko

-¡Por si no lo has notado, ya dejamos de remar!- le respondió Kuriko

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Miyako señalando una piedra enorme, las chicas gritaron. Los Rowdy tomaron los remos y con gran agilidad la esquivaron. Sin embargo, los remos se rompieron. Respiraron hondo

Todos vieron hacia adelante

-¿Cómo detenemos esta cosa?-preguntó Kaoru notablemente preocupada

-No podemos, el viento es muy fuerte, no tenemos remos y la corriente es muy rápida- dijo Ken nervioso

-¡Oh no! ¡Hay una cascada más adelante!- exclamó Momoko haciendo que todos voltearan y sus semblantes se tornarán preocupados -¡Debemos hacer algo rápido!-

-¡Ya se que hacer!- exclamó Poochie -¡Powerpuff Girls Z, las necesitamos!-

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Powered Buttercup!-

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z!-

Las chicas volaron sobre el bote.

-¡Yoyo Supremo!- Blossom lanzó su yoyo tratando de detener el bote.

-¡Burbujas resistentes!- Bubbles lanzó unas cuantas burbujas tratando de que el bote no avanzaran, y las empujaba.

Buttercup ayudaba a Blossom con su yoyo, pero la corriente era muy fuerte.

-Las chicas no pueden con la corriente- dijo preocupado Ken

-Tienes razón- dijo Kuriko en el mismo tono -Si tan solo... ¡Eso es!- gritó. -¡Ustedes 3... - dijo señalando a los Rowdy -También tienen poderes, pueden transformarse!-

Los Rowdy presionaron sus cinturones pero no pasó nada

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Rowdyruff Boys Z, los necesitamos!- exclamó Poochie.

-¡Hard Brick!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

-¡Strong Butch!-

-¡Rowdyruff Boys Z!-

Los chicos volaron hacía las chicas

-Bien, Boomer ayuda a Bubbles a empujar el bote- dijo Brick en tono autoritario. Boomer asintió,

-Butch, tu y yo ayudaremos a las chicas a jalar el bote- Butch asintió y empezaron a jalar el bote. Ken y Kuriko observaban como trabajaban, el bote poco a poco empezó a moverse.

-Muy bien chicos- habló Ken dirigiéndose en general -Ahora traten te llevar el bote a una orilla-

Todos asintieron. Jalaron y empujaron más hasta que el bote estuvo cerca de la orilla. Dieron el último tirón y el bote ya estaba en tierra firme. Sin embargo, como habían hecho mucho esfuerzo salieron prácticamente volando cayendo encima de su contraparte (Blossom y Bubbles habían caído encima de Brick y Boomer, mientras que Butch sobre Buttercup) Incluso Ken había caído encima de Kuriko y Poochie sobre el.

-¡Quítate de mi, pervertido!- exclamó Buttercup sonrojada a más no poder

-No fue apropósito- dijo Butch quitándose rápidamente, estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Lo siento- murmuró Bubbles mientras se quitaba de encima de Boomer, estaba sonrojada

-No..No te preocupes- dijo Boomer de la misma manera -Fue un accidente-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Brick, lo siento!- exclamó Blossom demasiado sonrojada. Se quitó de el

-Debería llamarte pervertida, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no te preocupes- dijo Brick quien estaba rojo, haciendo que su cara combinara con su ropa y su gorra

-Amm... No es por nada Ken, pero creó que estas aplastando a Kuriko- dijo Poochie pícaramente mientras se quitaba de Ken.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh lo siento Kuriko, en verdad lo siento!- dijo Ken apenado y sonrojado mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Kuriko a levantarse.

-No te preocupes Ken-kun- dijo la chica con un ligero sonrojo.

Todos se levantaron, el primero en hablar fue Ken:

-Chicos, hicieron un buen trabajo-

-Gracias- dijeron las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys

-Gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Blossom con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Brick

-Si, no fue nada- respondió Brick y ambos líderes estrecharon las manos.

-Hum... Algo me dice que puede ser que haya algo más allí- murmuró pícaramente Kuriko a Ken mientras Ken reía.

-Bien, debemos regresar- dijo Bubbles

-Creo que lo mejor será no decir ni una palabra de lo que pasó- dijo Buttercup.

-De acuerdo- asintieron todos

Las chicas se des-transformaron y les enseñaron a los chicos como hacerlo

-Solo tienes que hacer esto- dijo Kaoru tomando la mano de Butch, haciendo que presionara su cinturón. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en ese momento, pero no le dieron importancia.

Regresaron con el resto, Celia los recibió feliz

-Ya iba a buscarlos, ya es hora de comer, ¿Qué tal les fue?-

-Fue un viaje... Interesante- contestó Brick

-Bien, siéntense ahorita les sirvo-

Después de una rica comida, una pequeña platica y unas cuantas fotos para el recuerdo, se retiraron.

En el trayecto a casa, el Profesor platicaba con Ken sobre su teoría respecto a los chicos, Kuriko venía hablando con Poochie, le contaba sobre un capítulo donde Galactiman hacia equipo con otro súper héroe, las chicas platicaban entre ellas

-Le escribiré una carta a Takaa-kun- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-¿Le contarás sobre nuestras vacaciones?- le preguntó Momoko

-¿O por fin le dirás tus sentimientos?- preguntó Kaoru con picardía haciendo que Miyako se sonrojará

-No, además sólo somos amigos- dijo la aludida

-Si, como no- respondieron Momoko y Kaoru rodando los ojos.

Boomer iba escuchando todo y de repente sintió un pequeño vacío, pero no sabía porque.

Llegaron a casa y las chicas pidieron bañarse primero. Mientras los chicos estaban en el patio hablando con el Profesor

-Regresando de vacaciones, ¿Podrían ir conmigo al laboratorio? Sólo es para analizar la obtención de sus nuevos poderes-

-¿Cómo se que no quiere quitarnos nuestros poderes?- preguntó Brick dudoso

-Chicos, es prácticamente imposible eso- explicó Ken

-Si, hay villanos como Mojo y la banda Gangrena que no pudimos quitarle la sustancia Z, ustedes la tienen en sus venas, hipotéticamente- prosiguió el Profesor

-Esos tipos de la banda Gangrena siempre me han caído mal- dijo Butch

-Esta bien, pero solo para análisis- dijo Brick.

-¡Chicos!- llamó Celia - Las chicas ya terminaron, pueden entrar-

Los chicos entraron y después de bañarse, cenaron. Momoko devoró su cena en pocos minutos dejando extrañados a los Rowdy, Mojo y Celia

-Así come siempre- explicó Kaoru restándole importancia.

Llegó la hora de dormir, todos se despidieron y fueron a acostarse. Sin embargo todos exceptuando al Profesor, Mojo y Celia, no podían dormir.

_¿Porque siento esto?_ Pensó Boomer_. ¿Quién es ese Takaa-kun? ¿Qué relación tiene con Miyako? ¿Porque es tan especial para Miyako? Y lo más importante: ¿Porque pienso en Miyako?_

Miyako pensaba _¿Cómo estará Takaa-kun? Me pregunto si ya pronto podrá salir. Podríamos salir juntos_ Se sonrojó con esto último. _Claro también con las chicas e incluso con Boomer..._

_Boomer..._ Sacudió la cabeza sonrojada. _No, de seguro volverá a portarse como sus hermanos_, _y a ser malo_. Pensó esto con un poco de tristeza

A un lado de ella, Kaoru recordaba y meditaba

**Flash back**

**-Solo tienes que hacer esto- dijo Kaoru tomando la mano de Butch, haciendo que presionara su cinturón. Ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica en ese momento, pero no le dieron importancia.**

**Fin del Flash back**

_¿Qué fue eso? Nunca había sentido algo así... Solo por ese tipo..._ Pensó recordando al chico que acababa de llegar a su escuela hace 2 años. _Pero no fue como ahora, cuando toqué la mano de Butch... ¡¿Y porque gasto mi tiempo pensando en ese imbécil?! _ Se preguntó algo alterada.

Mientras tanto, Butch también recordaba lo sucedido ese día. No le había pasado eso con otras chicas (entendamos, ya no era un niño, incluso sabía coquetear no en plan serio, claro esta) _Pero... Nunca me había pasado algo así..._ Pensó mientras miraba su mano. _Kaoru... Es muy hermosa pero... ¡Olvídalo! ¡Es mi enemiga! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que piense así?!_

Brick sintió como su hermano mediano jalaba las cobijas. Miró el techo y de repente recordó la cercanía que había tenido con Momoko:

**Flash back**

**-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Brick, lo siento!- exclamó Blossom demasiado sonrojada. Se quitó de el**

**-Debería llamarte pervertida, pero en vista de las circunstancias, no te preocupes- dijo Brick quien estaba rojo, haciendo que su cara combinara con su ropa y su gorra**

_Momoko..._ Pensó en sus ojos rosas _¿Porque pienso en ti? ¿Porque eres linda? Solo eres una chica como cualquier otra. Ni siquiera eso_. Suspiró. _Eres mi enemiga. _

_¿Cuándo te volviste hermosa?_ Pensó cerrando los ojos

Momoko también miraba el techo

_¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_ Pensó en Brick _¿Porque de ti?_ _¿Porque no de alguien más?_ Momoko no había cambiado, seguía igual de enamoradiza, sólo que ahora varios chicos se fijaban en ella (no tenía tantos pretendientes como los de Miyako, claro) pero a veces los ignoraba. _¿Será que ahora si...?_ No se atrevió a continuar la pregunta _¡Imposible! ¡Yo soy una Powerpuff Girl Z y Tú un Rowdyruff Boy Z! ¡Uno muy atractivo, para mi mala suerte! _Suspiró.

Kuriko al igual que su hermana miraba el techo. _¿Será el momento para decirle a Momoko?_ _Necesito que alguien como ella me ayude. Este sentimiento se esta volviendo más fuerte. Kuriko baja ya de tu nube, S_e regaño a si misma _Tú y Ken son sólo amigos... Quizá con el tiempo... Se de cuenta de que estás a un lado de él..._

Ken escuchaba roncar a su padre. Lo miró. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, nada que ver con sustancias, pero si teorías. _¿Y si empiezo a interesarme en mi amiga? ¿Qué significa que la encuentre linda? ¿Y porque cuando Kuriko sonríe siento cosquillas en el estómago?_ Se sonrojó con eso _¿Eso... Eso es el enamoramiento?_

Todo esto rondaba en las cabezas de los adolescentes y niños hasta que el sueño los venció

Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo

Gracias a Yumi-happy por tu comentario :D también me encantan tus fics

Guest: Espero te guste


	3. Third Day

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

THIRD DAY

Todos dormían cómodamente, a excepción de Celia. Ella como era su costumbre se había levantado temprano a hacer sus tareas domésticas.

Les preparó el desayuno a sus huéspedes, los llevaría a conocer el pueblo. Era jueves y había mercado en la plaza. Iría a comprar sus cosas.

Mojo se levantó de la cama y el olor a jugo de naranja lo llevó directo a la cocina

-Buenos días Mojo- le habló Celia con cariño

-Buenos días Celia- respondió en el mismo tono Mojo

-Hoy iremos al pueblo, ¿quieres venir?- preguntó dulcemente Celia

Mojo lo pensó muy bien, recordando lo cansado que llegó ayer -Si me lo permite, yo quisiera quedarme hoy en casa, estoy algo cansado-

-De acuerdo, solo no hagas desastres- sonrió dulcemente Celia

-No se preocupe, todo estará en orden- dijo Mojo regresando el gesto

-Buenos días- dijo el Profesor anunciando su llegada

-Buenos días- respondieron los 2 restantes

-¿Hay planes para hoy?-preguntó el Profesor

-Pues, llevaré a los chicos a conocer el pueblo, ¿Le gustaría ir?-

-Claro, quisiera buscar un internet, claro si hay- dijo el Profesor con una gotita en la cabeza

-Hay 2, pero son un poco lentos- respondió Celia

-No importa, además solo buscaré un poco de información- contestó el Profesor.

Mientras en el cuarto de los chicos, Momoko ya se había levantado. Fue al otro cuarto a ver a su hermana, pero no estaba. Fue por su ropa (unos jeans ajustados azul marino, una blusa de manga corta y sus converses rosas) y entró a bañarse. Al salir todo seguía igual: Miyako dormía tranquilamente mientras Kaoru, los chicos, Ken y Poochie roncaban.

Salió despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido. Encontró a su hermana al pie de un árbol. Lucía pensativa.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- preguntó Momoko sobresaltando a Kuriko, ella asintió.

Dirigió su vista hacía donde miraba Kuriko, el horizonte.

-Momoko...- empezó a decir Kuriko

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la ojirosa

-¿A que edad te enamoraste por primera vez?-

-No sabría decirlo, siempre he sido enamoradiza- dijo Momoko riendo nerviosamente

-Pero... ¿Qué sentías?- insistió la ojinaranja

-Pues... Muchas emociones, que no sabría como describir... - empezó a explicar pero se detuve al darse cuenta de algo -¿A qué viene todo esto?-

-Pues... Verás... Me gusta alguien...- dijo Kuriko levemente sonrojada

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Momoko pícaramente -¿Y de quien se trata?-

-Pues... De Ken- dijo más roja que un tomate

Su hermana sonrió, ya tenía sospecha sobre aquello.

-Pues eso es muy bonito, pero recuerda que aún eres muy pequeña- dijo en un tono levemente serio

-Si, lo se, pero necesitaba decírtelo- dijo Kuriko viendo sus tenis

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, a pesar que peleemos a veces- dijo Momoko abrazándola -Un consejo...- dijo mientras se levantaba -Solo se tu misma, créeme, a una persona le gustarás por como eres realmente-

-Momoko, gracias- dijo abrazándola.

-Jeje, de nada, vamos a desayunar. La última lava los platos- dijo Momoko saliendo adelantada

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!- dijo Kuriko detrás de ella.

A lo lejos alguien sonreía, Brick había visto todo, en verdad admiraba la manera en la que Momoko se llevaba con su hermana. La chica cada día le interesaba más.

Entró a bañarse. Después se puso unos jeans negros, una playera de manga larga blanca, con detalles rojos, sus Vans negros y la eterna gorra roja.

Salió del cuarto y encontró a las Akatsutsumi, el Profesor y Mojo desayunando mientras Celia cocinaba. Ella notó su presencia.

-Oh, Buenos días Brick- dijo en forma maternal

-Buenos días- saludó sonriendo.

-Buenos días- saludaron el Profesor y Kuriko

-Buenos días mi dulce hijito- saludó Mojo

Brick fue a sentarse justo a lado de Momoko haciendo que a esta le recorriera un escalofrío.

-Buenos días... Rosadita- dijo Brick en modo de burla.

Momoko se había molestado un poco, pero decidió seguirle el juego -Buenos días... Rojito- dijo sonriendo haciendo que Brick se sonrojará

En eso Miyako y Poochie entraron -Buenos días a todos- saludaron alegres. Miyako traía puesto unos jeans azules, una playera de manga larga azul y sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón. Ya había tomado una ducha.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos y Miyako fue a sentarse junto a Kuriko mientras que Poochie se sentaba cerca del Profesor y Celia le servía un filete de res en su plato.

Al poco rato, Ken entró junto con Boomer. Traían unos jeans grises, Boomer una camisa azul claro mientras que Ken una playera lila. Ambos llevaban Vans igual que los de Brick.

-Buenos días- saludaron los 2 mientras Boomer se sentaba a lado de Miyako y Ken a lado de este.

Todos los presentes acabaron de desayunar y aún no había señales de Butch y Kaoru. En eso el azabache entró vestido con unos jeans negros, una playera de manga larga verde y vans. Tenía una sonrisa triunfante. Su hermano mayor lo miró y le preguntó

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Butch?-

-Nada...- respondió Butch con una sonrisa

En eso alguien entró a la cocina con un aura maligna, puños alzados y llamas en los ojos. Era Kaoru

-¡Butch! ¡Hijo de...!- empezó a decir pero Miyako le tapó la boca rápidamente

-Por favor Kaoru, estamos en un ambiente tranquilo- dijo la ojiazul

-¡Es que ese... tipo, se acabó el agua caliente!- dijo la ojiverde furiosa

-No es cierto, yo sólo ocupe la necesaria- dijo el aludido sonriendo.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- acusó la ojiverde

-No tienes pruebas- dijo Butch triunfante

-Tranquilos, Tranquilos- trató de calmar la situación Celia -Butch, para la próxima, no ocupes tanta agua-

-De acuerdo- respondió Butch con una carita angelical (claro sin quitarle el puesto a la de Boomer)

-Y Kaoru, puedes bañarte en el baño de mi cuarto-

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde dirigiéndose al cuarto de Celia con sus cosas. Todos menos los Rowdy se retiraron del comedor.

Butch empezó a desayunar mientras sus hermanos solo negaban con la cabeza riendo.

-Enserio Butch...- dijo Boomer riendo -Pareciera que te gusta Kaoru- Butch escupió la leche sobre Brick al oír esto. Se limpió como pudo y sonrió algo sonrojado

-¿Como puedes pensar eso, Boomer?- dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad -Es solo una chica, casi como cualquiera-

Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados. Sorprendentemente Butch no le había dicho marimacha.

-Bueno...- empezó a hablar Brick mientras se limpiaba la cara y su ropa -Cambiando el tema, ¿Saben que haremos hoy?-

-Iremos al pueblo- dijo Ken entrando al comedor -De hecho, Celia me mandó a preguntarles si ya estaban listos-

-En un momento estamos, gracias Ken- dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Bien, vamos- dijo el líder, saliendo primero.

Cuando ya estaban afuera de la casa Celia les dio instrucciones:

-Iremos al mercado de la plaza, no se separen del grupo, si ven algo que les llame la atención me avisan-

-Si Celia- contestaron todos

Empezaron el camino colina arriba. Llegaron al centro del pueblo donde se veían algunos niños persiguiéndose, algunas familias paseando cerca de los monumentos, e incluso a adolescentes conversando cerca de una fuente o del kiosco.

Celia le indicó al Profesor donde quedaban los 2 internet, y este fue al primero. El Profesor iba a buscar una ruta para regresar a casa, pues aunque la estaban pasando bien, debían volver.

Celia siguió paseando con los chicos mientras compraba lo necesario. Después de dar una vuelta completa al mercado, Celia les permitió ir a donde quisieran. Las chicas iban observando los puestos donde vendían ropa y accesorios (claro Kaoru solo observaba algunas cosas). Miyako jalaba a veces a Boomer para que le diera su opinión. El siempre decía que todo se le veía bien y causaba el sonrojo de ambos. Se quedaron en un puesto de collares y pulseras. Las chicas compraron un collar, Momoko uno de corazón, Miyako uno en forma de burbuja, Kaoru uno de estrella y Kuriko uno en forma de ardilla. Momoko iba observando a los chicos pero extrañamente, ninguno le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo para mirarlo por más de 15 segundos. Ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a Brick y sentía sus mejillas arder. Claro Brick no notaba esto. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse un puesto de helados.

Compraron un cono para cada uno. Iban comiendo tranquilamente, dirigiéndose al kiosco. Al llegar se sentaron y empezaron a platicar entre ellos.

-Entonces Brick iba corriendo con la cometa, no se dio cuenta del pequeño agujero y cayó de boca al suelo frente a todos esos niños- terminó de narrar Butch con una sonrisa logrando que todos menos el aludido rieran

-Bueno, al menos no fue tan vergonzoso como lo de Momoko- dijo Kaoru aun riendo, provocando que ahora la que no riera fuera la ojirosa y se sonrojará.

-Ya, mejor olvidemos eso, después de todo fue culpa de Él... - dijo la aludida recordando la vergüenza que había pasado en gimnasia hace mucho tiempo y que su "querida" (nótese el sarcasmo) amiga Kaoru le había contado a los chicos y Kuriko.

-En verdad...- dijo Kuriko entre risas -Me hubiera gustado ver y grabar ese momento- haciendo reír a todos de nuevo.

Momoko se ponía roja cada vez más. Miyako compadecida trató de cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer ahí?- señaló un pequeño restaurante

-Buena idea- Apoyó Butch - Tengo hambre- sobándose su estómago

Entraron al restaurante y pidieron una mesa para 10. Ken junto con Kuriko habían ido a avisarle al Profesor donde iban a comer, mientras que Miyako y Boomer fueron avisarle a Celia. Los rubios caminaban tranquilamente. O casi. Miyako iba colgada del brazo de Boomer, y el corazón de este palpitaba demasiado rápido. Boomer trataba de tranquilizarse, estaba algo sonrojado y respiraba algo agitado. Esto lo notó Miyako

-Boomer... ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada

-¿Qué?... Digo... S... Si- respondió Boomer nervioso -¿Porque no habría de estarlo?-

-Mmmm... Esta bien- dijo la rubia dudosa, pero esbozo una sonrisa -Y bien... ¿Has pensado que harás cuando regresemos?-

-Pues...- empezó a hablar pero se detuvo al analizar la situación _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo volveré a mi vida rutinaria si me estoy volviendo amigo de Miyako? _-No... No lo se... - dijo en susurro. En ese momento Celia acudía a su encuentro.

-¡Hola chicos! He terminado mis compras, ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver el semblante de Boomer serio.

-Veníamos a avisarle que iríamos a comer en el restaurante "La flor"- explicó Miyako -¿Quisiera venir?-

-Oh claro- respondió con una sonrisa -Ya hablé con Poochie hace rato, me dijo que Mojo estaba muy dormido-

-Creo que ayer se canso demasiado- dijo Miyako con comprensión

-Bien vamos- dijo Boomer colocándose a un lado de Celia, de manera que ella fuera entre Miyako y el.

_Bien sólo tengo 2 opciones_ pensó con tristeza _Me alejo de Miyako o Decepciono a mis hermanos._

Mientras en el restaurante:

-¿Porque tardan tanto?- preguntó Butch desesperado

-¿Podrías relajarte? Esperar un poco más no te hará daño- dijo Kaoru un poco molesta.

-Esta bien nena, sólo porque tu me lo pides- dijo coqueto el ojiverde mientras a Kaoru le salía una venita en la frente

-Vuélveme a decir nena, y no tendrás descendencia- dijo jalando a Butch del cuello de su playera. La cercanía entre ellos provoco el azabache en lugar de tener miedo se sonrojará. De repente vinó a su mente las palabras de su hermano menor:

**-Enserio Butch...- dijo Boomer riendo -Pareciera que te gusta Kaoru-**

_¡Eso jamás!_Pensó el ojiverde

-¿Entendido?- preguntó Kaoru mientras lo soltaba y volteaba hacía otro lado. Aunque no lo quería admitir, la cercanía con el azabache la había dejado igual que el.

Momoko estaba escuchando música tranquilamente y cantaba un poquito

-I need your love, I need your time, When... -

-¿Qué cantas?- preguntó cierto peli naranja con curiosidad provocando el sonrojo en la ojirosa, gesto que no le paso desapercibido a Brick, sonrió de medio lado al ver su reacción.

-Solo una canción... - dijo Momoko tratando de cortar la conversación

-Pues... No cantas mal- respondió Brick aun con su sonrisa provocando que las mejillas de Momoko se pusieran más rojas

-Gra... Gracias- dijo algo nerviosa tocándose las mejillas

En ese momento entro el Profesor junto con Ken y Kuriko, ambos tenían una mirada triste. Momoko se preocupó y decidió preguntarle a su hermana lo que sucedía

-¿Qué pasó Kuriko?-

-Nada... Que el Profesor dijo que solo nos quedaríamos 2 días más- respondió con tristeza la ojinaranja

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó Brick

-Si- contestó con seguridad -Nos lo dijo hace rato-

-Bueno... Lo único que se puede hacer es aprovechar el tiempo que queda- dijo Butch integrándose a la plática

-Al fin utilizaste tu cerebro- dijo Brick con burla provocando que Kaoru riera.

-Gracias... ¡Oye!- contestó el ojiverde

-Lo dicho... Eres el idiota #1- dijo Kaoru con burla

-Cállate est...- empezó a decir Butch

-Hola chicos- saludó Celia llegando con Boomer y Miyako -Veo que todos están aquí. ¿Cómo le fue Profesor?-

-Muy bien, gracias... Chicos ya pueden empezar a pedir-

-Gracias- respondieron y empezaron a pedir.

Después de disfrutar la comida, comenzaron a platicar entre ellos. Los Rowdy se iban acercando cada vez más con las chicas, el Profesor y Ken.

_¿Y si nos unimos a ellas?_ Pensó Boomer _No, mis hermanos no lo aceptarían_ desechó esa idea de su cabeza. Celia hizo un comentario:

-Hoy habrá feria en el pueblo, ¿Quieren ir?-

-¡Claro!- respondieron Ken, Kuriko y Boomer con estrellas en los ojos mientras a Brick y Butch les bajaba una gotita por la cabeza, debido a la entusiasmo de su pequeño hermano

-Muy bien, ahorita pueden ir. Yo iré a comprar algo de pan para la cena- dijo Celia sonriendo, el Profesor pagó la comida aunque Celia y los Rowdy (asombrosamente) se ofrecieran a pagar.

Salieron y los chicos se dispersaron: Miyako y Boomer fueron a un puesto de tiro al blanco, Boomer perdió mientras Miyako ganaba como premio un peluche de un pulpo naranja (parecido a Pulpi, solo que tenía un moño azul).

-Toma- dijo Miyako dándole el peluche a Boomer

-No puedo Miyako, tu lo ganaste- dijo Boomer tratando de rechazar el obsequio

-Es un pequeño regalo, ya que te has vuelto un buen amigo, tómalo como un recuerdo- dijo la rubia ligeramente sonrojada

-¡Gracias Miyako!- dijo el rubio abrazándola efusivamente. En cuanto reaccionó la soltó demasiado sonrojado

Con los rojos:

Momoko iba viendo todos los puestos de dulces no sabiendo donde detenerse.

-¿No puedes comer algo que no sea dulce?- preguntó Brick

-¡Es que amo los dulces!- le dijo Momoko. Finalmente se decidió por un algodón de azúcar.

-¿Quieres un algodón Brick?- le preguntó a su contraparte

-Esta bien- dijo Brick encogiéndose de hombros, Momoko lo tomó de la mano y lo jalo hacia el puesto. Claro que el chico se sonrojó con la acción de la chica.

-Dos por favor- pidió Momoko amablemente sin soltar la mano de Brick quien cada vez estaba más rojo.

-Aquí tiene señorita- dijo el señor dándole los 2 algodones, Momoko (ajena a lo que le pasaba a Brick) soltó su mano y pagó. Se giró hacia Brick

-Brick, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó un poco preocupada al no verlo reaccionar y rojo

-Si...- dijo el peli naranja reaccionando y tomando su algodón -¿Que te parece si nos sentamos ahí?- señalando una banca

-Claro- contestó la ojirosa y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Ya sentados estaban comiendo su algodón viendo el cielo, cuando se empezaron a ver fuegos artificiales

-¡Mira!- exclamó Momoko señalándolos con una sonrisa

-Se ven geniales- dijo Brick sonriendo y mirando los fuegos artificiales. Momoko lo observó sonreír y se sonrojó "_Cause I see Sparks Fly whenever you smile"_

Brick volteo a verla y se sonrojó al notar que lo estaba viendo. Ambos giraron sus vistas de nuevo al cielo pero más sonrojados.

Con los verdes:

Kaoru y Butch habían decidido permanecer juntos, ya que todos se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos

**Flash back**

**-¡Ya se a donde quiero ir!- exclamó Kuriko**

**-Esperen, dejen me amarró las agujetas... Listo- pronunció Kaoru al terminar de amarrar sus agujetas -¡¿Qué diablos?!- dijo al ver que nadie estaba y solo había una nube de polvo**

**En ese momento Butch salía del baño**

**-Vaya, si que necesitaba ir- dijo terminando de acomodarse la playera -¿Y los demás?- preguntó sorprendido a Kaoru**

**-Es lo que quisiera saber- respondió la ojiverde**

**Salió el Profesor del restaurante haciendo cuentas cuando chocó con los 2 azabaches**

**-¿Chicos, porque siguen aquí?-**

**-Pues de repente todos ya se habían ido- contestó Butch**

**-Bueno, vayan a divertirse- dijo el Profesor empujando a Butch y a Kaoru por la espalda -Y no se separen...- gritó mientras iba corriendo -¡Rueda de la Fortuna, allá voy!- al decir esto a ambos ojiverdes les salió una gotita en la cabeza**

**Fin del Flash back**

-Y bien... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Butch con las manos en la nuca

-No se tu, pero yo iré ahí- dijo señalando un puesto donde había una especie de tiro al blanco, se encontraba un chico sentado en una tabla, si se atinaba el chico caería al agua.

-Te apuesto a que soy mejor que tu en eso- dijo Butch orgulloso

-Eso quisieras- dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia allá junto con Butch. Después de 30 tiros acertados de cada uno el pobre chico se hartó y se fue

-Que nena- dijo Butch riendo

-Si, no aguanta nada- dijo de la misma manera Kaoru

De nuevo sintieron algo extraño, esta vez en su pecho, pero trataron de no hacerle caso.

-¿Quieres ir a los carritos chocones?- preguntó Butch sonriendo

-Solo para dejarte en claro que siempre seré mejor que tu- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole también, mientras se dirigían allá.

Con el Profesor, Ken y Kuriko:

-Chicos iré por unas palomitas, ¿Quieren unas?-

-No, gracias Profesor contestaron ambos niños

-Bien no tardó-

-Ken, ¿Qué te parece si vamos allí?- pregunto Kuriko señalando un puesto donde se dispara a los patos

-Claro Kuriko- le contestó y empezaron a hacer competencias entre ellos para ver quien derribaba más. El ganador resultó ser Ken y ganó dos peluches de osos

-Ten- dijo dándole una Kuriko

-Gracias Ken- dijo abrazándolo

Después fueron a un pequeño golf, quedando en empate al final decidieron ir a la rueda de la fortuna. Ahí encontraron al Profesor.

-Chicos, ¿donde estaban? Los anduve buscando- ambos iban empezar a explicarle pero los interrumpió -Bueno, no importa. ¿Quieren subirse?-

-¡Si!- dijo Kuriko emocionada y Ken asintió sonriendo

-Bien- asintió el Profesor sonriendo

El Profesor subió con los dos y cuando llegaron a la cima de la rueda pudieron presenciar los fuegos artificiales.

-¡Se ve hermoso!- dijo Kuriko

-¡Cierto!- dijeron al mismo tiempo el Profesor y Ken

Cuando bajaron se dirigieron al Kiosco y comieron unos algodones de azúcar. Las Powerpuff y los Rowdyruff ya estaban ahí platicando. Celia acudió al encuentro y se retiraron a la casa. Al llegar vieron a Mojo y a Poochie pelear por el control de la televisión, quienes se detuvieron al ver que ya habían llegado todos. Celia les preparó un rico chocolate y les dio un poco del pan que había comprado. Después se retiraron todos cansados, pero bastante felices. Se desearon buenas noches y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Bueno aqui esta el Tercer capitulo :) Quiero agradecerles por los reviews, me halagan

yumi-happy: ¡Gracias por seguir mi historia, me alegra que te guste!

: ¡Gracias por decir que es increible!

michi8kyara: ¡Gracias por decir que te encanta!

ELER: ¡Gracias por tus palabras!

Guest: ¡Gracias!


	4. Fourth Day

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y algunos nombres no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones _

FOURTH DAY

En casa todos dormían profundamente, la noche anterior se habían divertido como nunca, pero sabían que eso no podría durar para siempre.

Celia estaba preparando el desayuno, le encantaba tener visitas en la casa, y que el Profesor le hubiera dicho que se irían pronto la había dejado triste, en verdad extrañaría a esos chicos, a Poochie, al Profesor y a Mojo. Pero ella entendía que necesitaban volver a sus respectivos hogares. De repente sonrió. Se le había ocurrido la idea de proponerles que pasaran sus vacaciones de verano ahí. En eso sonó el teléfono de la casa. Rápidamente fue a contestar para que no se despertarán los demás

-Buenos días- se escuchó una voz varonil, algo mayor

-Oh, Buenos días David, ¿Como has estado?- respondió Celia

-Pues muy bien hermana, te hablaba para decirte que vamos a hacer una parrillada aquí en el rancho. ¿No quieres venir?-

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero tengo huéspedes en la casa-

-No te preocupes, puedes decirles que vengan. Es más, podrías llevarlos a acampar-

-¿Enserio? Gracias hermano- dijo alegre -¿A qué hora es?-

-Pueden venir desde mediodía- dijo su hermano -Me alegra que tengas compañía en la casa, últimamente Cecil ha tenido mucha tarea y no ha podido ir a visitarte-

-No se preocupen por eso, estaremos ahí a más tardar a las 2:00pm- dijo mirando su reloj donde eran las 9:45am

-Bien, hasta luego Celia-

-Hasta luego David- dijo Celia y colgó.

Fue al cuarto de los chicos y las chicas y los empezó a despertar tranquilamente

-Chicas despierten- dijo con una voz dulce moviendo a Miyako

La rubia bostezó y se froto los ojos

-Mmmm... Buenos días Celia, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada malo querida- dijo mientras movía a Momoko -Momoko, despierta-

-¿Uh?- dijo bostezando -Buenos días Celia-

-Buenos días chicas, Kaoru... Despierta- dijo moviendo a la azabache.

-Solo 5 minutos más- pidió cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Esta bien- dijo dirigiéndose a la cama de los chicos -Chicos, es hora de levantarse, vamos- dijo acariciando el cabello de Brick, después el de Boomer y por último el de Butch (el se soltaba el cabello para dormir)

Los 3 Rowdy se sentaron en la cama. Boomer se quitaba un poco de la baba que había derramado.

-¿Pasa algo Celia?- pregunto Brick bostezando

-Nada de que alarmarse chicos, mi hermano acaba de hablarme y nos invitó a una parrillada en su rancho a mediodía, ¿Que dicen?-

Todos sonrieron

-¡Eso sería genial! ¡Hay que ir!- exclamó Butch emocionado, provocando que Kaoru se despertará

-También...- continuó Celia -Dijo que si querían podían quedarse a acampar-

-Eso sería maravilloso-habló Miyako

-Podríamos hacer una fogata en la noche y cocinar malvaviscos- dijo emocionada Momoko

-¿No puedes pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con los dulces?- preguntó Kaoru en voz baja

-Pero... No tenemos lo necesario para acampar- dijo Boomer triste

-No se preocupen, el rancho esta en Pondville, ahí hay una tienda donde pueden comprar lo necesario- le contestó tranquilamente Celia haciendo que Boomer recuperara la sonrisa.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?-

-Tranquilo- dijo riendo Celia -Falta despertar a los demás, y tienen que desayunar-

Las Powerpuff y los Rowdy se retiraron al comedor mientras Celia despertaba a Kuriko

-Pequeña... Despierta- dijo en forma maternal

Kuriko se frotó los ojos, sonrió y saludó a Celia

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Kuriko- dijo y se dirigió a la cama donde dormían Ken, Poochie y el Profesor

-Chicos, es hora de levantarse-

-¿Mmm? Oh, buenos días señora Celia- saludó Poochie en el momento en que el Profesor y Ken se enderezaran

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntaron

-Nada de que alarmarse- contestó Celia sonriendo -Mojo, despierta- dijo moviendo dulcemente el hombro del mencionado

Mojo se giro encontrándose con la sonrisa de Celia, algo sonrojado la saludó

-Buenos días-

-Bueno días Mojo- contestó -Necesito que se apuren, tenemos cosas que hacer-

-¿No habrá caminatas verdad?- preguntó el mono

-No, Mojo. Puedes estar tranquilo- dijo Celia y salieron del cuarto los 6

Se sentaron, Celia les sirvió de desayunar y empezó a explicarles a Kuriko, Ken, Poochie y Mojo:

-Verán, nos han invitado a una parrillada en un rancho, cerca de Pondville-

-Fantástico- dijo el Profesor sonriendo -¿Y a que hora es?-

-A partir de mediodía, pueden acampar, si así lo desean- respondió Celia

-Yo paso de acampar, mis niños, ¿ustedes que piensan?- dijo Mojo dirigiéndose a los Rowdy

-¡Yo si quiero ir! ¿Podemos ir mamá?- habló Boomer con ojitos de cachorro

-Mmmm de acuerdo- dijo Mojo

-Ken, ¿tú que dices?- le preguntó el Profesor a su hijo

-¡Si! ¡Acampar!- decía Poochie saltando

-De acuerdo- contestó Ken con una sonrisa

-Bien, ¿y ustedes chicas?- habló el Profesor dirigiéndose a las chicas (incluyendo a Kuriko)

-¡Si!- contestaron ellas alegres

-Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos- habló Celia -Chicas, pueden bañarse en mi cuarto-

-Gracias- dijeron las chicas y fueron por sus cosas, los chicos terminaban de desayunar, el Profesor y Mojo habían ido a checar los vehículos, y Celia preparaba algunos platillos.

Las chicas ya se habían preparado:

Momoko llevaba una blusa de manga corta rosa, una falda roja un poco arriba de la rodilla y unos converses rosas. Traía el pelo suelto

Miyako un vestido azul claro de manga corta, unas calcetas azul oscuro hasta el muslo y unas botas hasta el tobillo café claro.

Kaoru llevaba puesta una blusa de botones verde claro sin mangas, junto con unos pantalones entubados verde oscuro y botas largas negras

Kuriko traía unos pantalones beige junto una blusa de manga corta color naranja y tenis

Salieron del cuarto de Celia, los Rowdy al verlas quedaron embobados mientras Ken se sonrojaba. Poochie solo reía por lo bajo.

_Momoko luce hermosa con el pelo suelto_ pensó Brick

_Miyako se ve muy linda_ pensó Boomer

_Kaoru se ve realmente muy bien con esa ropa_ pensó Butch

_Kuri-chan luce... Luce muy linda_ pensó Ken

Las chicas al percatarse de las miradas se sonrojaron. Finalmente Kaoru habló:

-¿Qué tanto nos ven?- dijo en un tono serio

Los chicos bajaron la mirada sonrojados al verse descubiertos.

-Qué... Nos sorprendió lo rápido que terminaron-dijo Butch para evitar sospechas

Kaoru iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegó el Profesor

-Bien, parece que los vehículos están en buenas condiciones... Oh chicas ya están listas, faltan ustedes chicos, apresúrense- dijo sonriendo

-Claro... A eso íbamos- dijo Ken nervioso y salió corriendo juntos con los Rowdy

-Ejem... Profesor, tengo que hablar con un usted- dijo Poochie sonriente

-Claro Poochie, dime que sucede- contestó el Profesor tranquilo y Poochie se acero a su oreja a susurrarle algo -¡ ¿Qué?! ¡¿Es enserio?!- gritó el Profesor mirando a Kuriko mientras Poochie asentía -Mi pequeño Ken ya esta creciendo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras a las chicas le bajaba una gotita por la cabeza.

Los chicos acabaron pronto. Brick llevaba puestos unos jeans azul marino, junto con una playera roja, una chamarra negra con detalles rojos y converses negros

Boomer traía puesta una playera azul claro, junto con unos pantalones negros y converses azul oscuro

Butch llevaba puesta una playera verde oscuro de manga larga, junto con unos jeans parecidos a los de Brick y Vans negros.

Ken llevaba unos jeans azul claro, junto con una playera blanca y tenis del mismo color.

Las chicas al verlos se sonrojaron:

_Vaya, el color rojo se le ve muy bien a Brick_ pensó Momoko

_Boomer se ve muy guapo_ pensó Miyako

_Ken se ve muy lindo_ pensó Kuriko

_Vaya... Butch no se ve nada mal... ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?!_ Pensó Kaoru

Butch se dio cuenta y con una sonrisa pícara dijo utilizando el tono de Kaoru:

-¿Qué tanto nos miran? Se que somos increíblemente guapos...-

-Arrogante...- dijo Kaoru

-Muy bien chicos, ¿Ya están listos?- preguntó Celia

-Si- contestaron en coro todos

-Bien, pasaremos por lo que les hace falta, después nos iremos directo al rancho. Por cierto olvide mencionarles que hay alberca...-

-¿Alberca?- exclamaron todos emocionados

-Si- contestó Celia con una sonrisa -Bien, vámonos-

Las chicas, Ken y el Profesor metieron sus pertenencias en el coche y los Rowdy en la nave de Mojo. Emprendieron el camino hacia Pondville. Al llegar ahí buscaron la tienda, escogieron 3 tiendas de campaña, 3 colchones inflables, algunas mantas, almohadas, una hielera, cerillos, hielos, botellas de agua, refrescos entre otras cosas.

-¡No se olviden de los malvaviscos!- gritó Momoko

-Tranquila Rosadita, aquí están- dijo Brick mostrándole 4 bolsas de malvaviscos

-También hay que llevar salchichas- pidió Butch

Ya terminadas las compras se fueron al rancho bajo las instrucciones de Celia. Al llegar fueron muy bien recibidos por la gente que estaba en el lugar

-Sean bienvenidos, soy David, presidente estatal de Pondville y dueño de este lugar- dijo un señor alto, moreno, de ojos cafés y pelo negro, sonriendo estrechando las manos con el Profesor

-Muchas gracias yo soy el Profesor Utonio, el es mi hijo Ken, nuestra mascota Poochie, y unas amigas de la familia Momoko, Kuriko, Miyako y Kaoru-

-Y yo soy el señor Jojo y ellos son mis hijos Brick, Boomer y Butch- dijo Mojo presentándose a si mismo y a los chicos. Iba disfrazado para evitar sospechas.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el señor David -Siéntanse en su casa-

Los chicos y las chicas empezaron jugar lanzándose un disco. En eso el disco lo cayó a los pies de un chico de piel morena, ojos verdes y cabello café. Aparentaba 12 ó 13 años.

-¡Hey amigo!- habló Boomer -¡Lánzalo!-

El chico lo levantó y se lo lanzó sonriendo

-¡Gracias!-

-De nada, ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?- preguntó un tanto tímido

-Claro, soy Momoko, ella es mi hermana Kuriko, mis amigas Kaoru y Miyako y nuestro amigo Ken- dijo la ojirosa señalando a las chicas y a Ken

-Yo soy Brick, ellos son mis hermanos Butch y Boomer- dijo el ojirojo señalando al rubio y el azabache

-Un gusto soy Cecil, y soy sobrino de Celia- dijo el moreno sonriendo

-Mucho gusto- respondió por todos Miyako. Empezaron a jugar durante un largo rato. En eso llegaron los amigos de Cecil, 2 chicos y 3 chicas

-Hola Cecil- dijo una chica pelirroja de cabello corto.

-Hola Haruka- dijo corriendo hacia ellos

-¿Que haces?- preguntó una chica de cabello largo negro azulado

-Juego con unos amigos se los presento ellos son Boomer, Butch, Brick y Ken- dijo presentando a los chicos -Y ellas son Miyako, Kaoru, Momoko y Kuriko- dijo presentando a las chicas

-Un gusto- dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Haruka -Yo soy Haruka, ella es Mizo- presento a la chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos violeta, -ellos son Kenie- dijo señalando a un chico rubio de ojos cafés -Shiro- dijo señalando a un chico pelirrojo de ojos azul oscuro -Y mi hermana Nali- dijo señalando a una chica exactamente igual a Haruka pero de pelo largo

-Mucho gusto- habló de nuevo Miyako -¿Quieren jugar con nosotros?-

-Nos gustaría- empezó a hablar Shiro- pero venimos a ensayar con Cecil-

-Oh claro, lo había olvidado- dijo Cecil

-¿Ensayar?- preguntó Kuriko con curiosidad

-Si- dijo Kenie orgulloso -Tenemos una pequeña banda y mañana tocaremos en la plaza de Pondville, debido al festival estatal-

-¡Eso será genial!- exclamó Butch

-Aunque no sabemos que canción tocaremos- dijo Shiro nervioso

-¿Cuántos años tienen?- preguntó Kaoru

-Todos tenemos 13- respondió Mizo

-Me gustaría escucharlos- dijo Kaoru bastante interesada

-Claro, nos podrían dar su opinión- dijo Nali sonriendo

Los Rowdy, las Powerpuff, Ken y Kuriko se sentaron en el pasto, mientras los demás preparaban los instrumentos:

Mizo tocaba el teclado, Cecil una guitarra eléctrica al igual que Kenie, Haruka era la voz principal, Shiro tocaba la batería y Nali tocaba el bajo.

Tocaron y cantaron la canción Heart de The Pretty Reckless. Al acabar se ganaron los aplausos del pequeño público

-Lo hicieron genial- les dijo Poochie sonriendo

-Si- apoyó Miyako

-No lo hacen nada mal para ser chicos de 13-dijo Kaoru

-Muchas gracias- dijo Mizo agradeciendo a nombre de todos

-Propongo que practiquemos otro rato- dijo Shiro

-¿Y cantarán esa canción?- preguntó Momoko

-Quizá- respondió Haruka

-Bien una vez más, 1 2 3- hizo la cuenta Shiro y comenzaron a practicar.

Luego de un rato Celia llamó a todos a comer

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron a coro todos y empezaron a comer (devorar en algunos casos) la comida. Mientras reposaban, se iban conociendo poco a poco con los amigos de Cecil, platicaban de cosas triviales, gustos, etc.

-Chicos- Habló Celia dirigiéndose a todos los jóvenes -Ya están listas las albercas si quieren meterse-

-Gracias tía- dijo Cecil y se fueron a cambiar. Debajo de su ropa llevaban el traje de baño. Cecil y sus amigos terminaron primero y se fueron a jugar voleibol entre los 6. Después salieron los Rowdy y Ken que habían ido a cambiarse detrás de la nave de Mojo Traían puesto unos shorts del color de cada uno. Los Rowdy llevaban unas pistolas de agua detrás de ellos. Ken se sentó cerca de la alberca, ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que harían esos 3.

Las Powerpuff tenían unos problemitas...

-¡Si creen que voy a salir con esto puesto, están completamente locas!- gritó una Kaoru realmente indignada y furiosa.

La azabache traía puesto un trikini color verde esmeralda, donde la parte de en medio, apenas le cubría una parte de su abdomen

-Vamos Kaoru, se te ve genial. Sabes que Miyako solo quiere que te veas bien- dijo la ojirosa, traía puesto un bikini con falda fucsia de tirantes (de los que se amarran detrás del cuello)

-Si- apoyó la rubia que llevaba un bikini azul cielo de tirantes -Además, no es mi culpa que se te olvidará el tuyo-

-Vamos Kaoru, no se te ve mal- habló esta vez Kuriko quien traía un traje de baño de una sola pieza color naranja

-Aggg...- suspiró Kaoru -Está bien- dijo logrando que las 3 restantes sonrieran -Pero solo será por esta vez-

-De acuerdo- respondió Miyako y Momoko tomó una foto

-¡¿Que diablos?!- exclamó Kaoru

-Creí que nunca viviría para verlo- dijo entre risas la peli naranja

-Pues si alguien ve esa foto, no vivirás para contarlo- dijo la ojiverde con mirada asesina

-Tranquila Kaoru, nadie más verá esta foto- dijo Momoko guardando la foto en su bolsa

-Bien, vamos- dijo Kuriko jalando a Momoko y a Miyako de las manos. Las soltó y se fue con Ken a sentarse.

-¿No quieres nadar Ken?- pregunto Kuriko

-No se nadar- dijo sonrojado

-Pero, no esta muy profundo- dijo la niña mirando la alberca -¿Qué te parece si...- dijo acercándose al oído de Ken, susurrándole algo

-Pero... ¿no crees que se enojen?- preguntó Ken dudoso

-Claro que no, además no traje globos en vano- contestó Kuriko sonriendo y fueron corriendo al coche.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban cerca de la alberca. Momoko metió un pie y lo sacó rápidamente:

-Brrr... Está helada- se quejó

-¿Porque no esperamos un poco antes de meternos?- dijo Miyako

-Aggg... No quiero que me miren con esta cosa puesta- dijo Kaoru

Las chicas tenían la extraña sensación de ser observadas

-Oigan...- empezó a decir Momoko -¿Dónde están los... ¡Aaaaaa!- exclamó al sentir un chorro de agua en su espalda

-¿Qué te suced... ¡Aaaaaa!- exclamó Kaoru al sentir lo mismo que Momoko

-Chicas, ¿Están bie... ¡Aaaaay!- gritó Miyako ahora

Los Rowdy les estaban lanzando agua. Se reían de las chicas mientras ellas corrían a cubrirse.

-Bien... Solo les dejaremos unos cuántos para que las cosas estén parejas entre ellos- le dijo Kuriko a Ken, dejando una cubeta de globos llenos de agua a lado de Kaoru sin que ella se diera cuenta. Salieron corriendo y se escondieron detrás de un árbol

-Bien, en cuanto se les acabe las provisiones a ambos bandos entraremos en acción... ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Kuriko dirigiéndose a Ken

-Si, capitana- contestó Ken sonriendo y con un saludo militar

Kaoru notó las "armas" a un lado suyo y sonrió

-Sea quien seas, gracias- dijo tomando un globo y lanzándolo hacia la cabeza de Butch. El globo explotó:

-¡Aaaaay!- grito Butch -Esta helada-

-¿Que sucede Butch- preguntó Boomer volteando a verlo. En eso le cayó un globo en la espalda, cortesía de Miyako -¡Aaaaay! No se vale-

-¡No se des-concentren!- les dijo Brick volteando a verlos. Regresó su cara al frente y le cayó un globo en la cara

-¡Muy buen tiro, Momoko!- felicitó la azabache a su amiga pelinaranja

-Bien...- empezó a hablar Brick quitándose los restos del globo -Si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán... ¡Rowdyruff Boys, ataquen!-

-¡Powerpuff Girls, ataquen!- dijo Momoko y empezaron a lanzar globos a diestra y siniestra, mientras los chicos lanzaban chorros de agua con sus pistolas

Kuriko y Ken, solo reían de lo que hacían

Butch le había dado en la cabeza a Kaoru, mientras ella le había dado en la cara.

Boomer la había dado en la espalda a Miyako, ella le había lanzado el globo a Butch, pero al sentir la fría sensación del agua desvío su ataque y le dio a Boomer en el abdomen.

Brick le había lanzado agua en la cara a Momoko y ella le había lanzado un globo hacia su cabeza. Seguían lanzando agua y poco a poco, sus provisiones se iban acabando. Kuriko y Ken aprovecharon y los empezaron a atacar sin que se dieran cuenta. De repente, todo se volvió un caos: Los chicos se atacaban entre ellos y las chicas entre ellas. Cuando sus "armas" se acabaron se empezaron a reír, dando por acabada la lucha. Pero un globo se estampó en la cara de Brick y se escucharon dos risas. Los chicos y las chicas vieron de quien se trataba y solo sonrieron, quitaron rápidamente sus sonrisas al ver que Ken y Kuriko se disponían a atacar. Todos corrieron

-¡Eso no se vale!- gritaba Boomer mientras corría

-Si!- decía de la misma manera Miyako -¡Ya no tenemos con que defendernos!-

Después de un largo rato de diversión, todos se fueron a cambiar y disfrutaban de una tranquila puesta de sol

-Quisiera poder tomar una foto... Oh diablos, dejé mi celular en la nave- dijo Boomer triste -Mamá, ¿Podrías ir por el?- dirigiéndose a Mojo

-Esta bien- dijo el mono y fue por el teléfono. Hizo un desastre buscando el dichoso teléfono hasta que lo encontró, sin ver presionó un botón del coche.

Salió tranquilamente. En eso sintió un temblor volteó hacia atrás y descubrió que la nave estaba más grande y se estaba transformando en un robot.

-Oh oh, esto no es bueno- dijo preocupado

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Kuriko señalando la nave, en eso la nave disparó un láser hacia un árbol grande y una rama cayó encima de Kenie, Shiro y Nali. Los pobres chicos estaban lastimados

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Nali

Todos los adultos fueron a mover la rama y ayudar a los chicos.

-Chicos, tienen que detener esa cosa- les dijo el Profesor

-No se preocupen nosotros los cubriremos- dijo Ken. Entre el, Kuriko y el Profesor, trataron de llevarse a los demás hacia un lugar mas seguro, además de evitar que vieran a las chicos. Poochie tuvo una idea

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z, Rowdyruff Boys Z, los necesitamos!- dijo Poochie

-¡Hyper Blossom!-

-¡Rolling Bubbles!-

-¡Powered Buttercup!-

-¡Hard Brick!-

-¡Explosive Boomer!-

-¡Strong Butch!-

-¡Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z!-

Los 6 volaron hacia donde estaba la nave (ahora robot) volando

-¿Esto lo hizo Mojo?- preguntó Bubbles

-Es quiere decir que rompió la tregua- dijo Buttercup

-No lo creo- dijo Brick serio

-¿Eh? ¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó Blossom algo desconfiada

-Porque no hay nadie adentro, mira- dijo Brick

-Pero como...- empezó a decir Blossom

-Eso no importa ahora, hay que detener esa cosa- dijo Boomer -Esta destruyendo los árboles-

-Bien, hay que separarnos- dijo en tono autoritario Blossom

Todos asintieron

-¡Yo-yo supremo!- Blossom amarró los pies del robot para que no avanzara. Le dio la señal a Brick para que atacara

-¡Ataque Boomerang filoso!- dijo Brick partiendo los brazos y piernas del robot

-Burbujas explosivas!-

-Golpe explosivo!-

Bubbles y Boomer decidieron lanzar su ataque juntos y lograron derrumbar el robot en una zona libre

-¡Melodía del terror!- Butch lanzó su ataque paralizando por completo el robot

-¡Martillo Huracán!- Por último, Buttercup lanzó el robot hacia el cielo y desapareció en las estrellas

Los 6 adolescentes bajaron

-Creo... Que esto quiere decir que nos quedamos sin vehículo- dijo Boomer en tono triste haciendo que todos se rieran

-Me pregunto... Que hizo Mojo para que su nave se transformará así... - dijo Buttercup, estaba debajo de la rama de un árbol, la cual se estaba partiendo y se iba a cayendo. El único en percatarse de eso fue el ojiverde

-¡Buttercup, cuidado!- dijo Butch, empujando a Buttercup antes de que la rama cayera por completo.

La empujo muy fuerte que ambos rodaron, al final Buttercup estaba encima de Butch, quedando así labios con labios. Ambos estaban demasiado rojos, como tomates

La azabache se quitó lo más pronto, algo aturdida por la situación

-Lo.. Lo si... Lo siento, Butch, no... No era mi intención... Que tu... Que yo... Que...- trató de decir Buttercup pero fue interrumpida

-Butch, Buttercup, ¿Están bien?- preguntó Blossom

-Si... - dijo Butch aun en shock

-Que bueno, hermano fuiste muy rápido, enserio... Oye, ¿Estás bien?- habló Boomer

-S... Si- dijo Butch -Será mejor que vayamos a ver si no hay más heridos-

-Tienes razón, vamos- apoyó Brick y fue a buscar lesionados, seguido de Blossom, Boomer y Bubbles. Butch y Buttercup se quedaron algo atrás

-Butch... - empezó a decir Buttercup sonrojada y con la cabeza baja

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie de esto- dijo Butch -Además, fue... Algo no planeado- dijo sonriendo

-Está bien, yo por mi parte no diré nada- dijo de la misma manera dirigiéndose con el resto del grupo

En cuanto Buttercup se adelantó, Butch se tocó los labios

-Nada mal, para ser una Powerpuff Girl- dijo pícaramente.

Después de que los 6 revisarán la zona, se des-transformaron.

Aunque el robot estaba derrotado, y nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, había malas noticias. Kenie, Nali y Shiro estaban lastimados. Los habían llevado al hospital y Haruka, se había ido con su hermana. Mizo y Cecil estaban deprimidos.

-Vamos chicos- trato de animarlos Miyako -Todo estarán bien-

-No Miyako, nos hemos quedado sin baterista, bajista y sin un guitarrista- dijo Cecil -La banda esta incompleta sin ellos, tendremos que cancelar nuestro acto... Mi padre se decepcionará...-

Todos estaban callados.

-Yo... Yo se tocar la batería- dijo Boomer un tanto tímido

-Gracias Boomer pero... -empezó a decir Cecil

-Yo se tocar el bajo- dijo Brick

-Y yo se tocar la guitarra eléctrica- dijo Butch

Cecil y Mizo recuperaron su sonrisa mientras las Powerpuff tenían caras de sorpresa

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Mizo

-De verdad- dijo Butch sonriendo

-Entonces, es un hecho chicos. Tocaremos mañana a las 8, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Cecil

-De acuerdo- asintieron los Rowdy sonriendo

-De todos modos mañana vendremos Mizo y yo- habló Cecil

-Chicos en verdad, gracias- dijo Mizo abrazando a cada uno

-De nada- respondieron

-Bien, espero pasen una linda velada- dijo David despidiéndose del Profesor -Y no se preocupen estarán seguros-

-Muchas gracias- respondió el Profesor sonriendo y espero a que todos se fueran. Ya estaba un poco oscuro.

-Bien Mojo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el Profesor

-Sin querer... Presioné un botón de la nave, que había preparado cuando atacará a las Powerpuff Girls Z... Lo siento- dijo el mono cabizbajo y realmente arrepentido

Miyako lo acarició del brazo

-Tranquilo Mojo, siempre suceden accidentes- dijo la rubia comprensiva

-Bien, ya aclarado ese punto...- dijo el Profesor cuando se escuchó que algo cayó del cielo. Mojo se acercó a ver:

-¡Mi nave!- dijo abrazándola -¡Quedó destrozada!-

-Al menos se salvaron nuestras cosas- dijo Brick sacando sus cosas y las de sus hermanos.

-Será mejor que hagamos una fogata- dijo Ken -Esta oscureciendo-

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos excepto Mojo, quien seguía llorando por su nave:

-Todo mi trabajo...-

-Ya socio, seguro podrás hacer una mejor pronto- dijo Boomer palmeando la espalda de Mojo

-Tal vez tengas razón...- Dijo el mono levantándose y se dirigió con el resto del grupo

Butch cargaba un pedazo de la rama que le hubiera caído a Buttercup y algunas pequeñas ramas de esta

Brick y Boomer armaban una tienda, El Profesor y Mojo otra y Miyako y Momoko la de las chicas. Kaoru, Kuriko y Ken habían ido por las cosas. Regresaron con los colchones (que el Profesor se encargo de inflar), mantas, almohadas, malvaviscos, salchichas, unos envases de leche y refrescos.

Brick encendió la fogata y Butch les repartió algunas ramitas donde colocaron salchichas o malvaviscos, según fuera el gusto.

-Vaya, estas vacaciones han sido las más interesantes que he tenido- dijo Ken mientras metía una salchicha al fuego

-Si... Es una lástima que ya esté por acabar...- dijo Boomer algo triste

-Pero podríamos venir otra vez... Todos- dijo Miyako algo tímida y Boomer le sonrió

-Cierto... Chicos, chicas, quiero felicitarlos a los 6. Controlaron la situación perfectamente- dijo el Profesor sonriendo

-Gracias- respondieron los 6 devolviendo el gesto

-Es verdad... Aunque lo que hicieron va en contra de mis principios de maldad, quiero decir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes mis niños... Buaaaa- dijo Mojo con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo que al resto le bajará una gotita por la cabeza

Los chicos estaban pensando seriamente en las palabras de su creador

-Bien yo digo que cantemos algo- dijo Mojo sacando una guitarra acústica - _Voy buscando un corazón que en el verano se perdió..._- empezó a cantar muy desafinado y a tocar peor, así que Kaoru le quito la guitarra

-¡Oye!¡ ¿Porque lo hiciste mocosa?!- se quejó

-Por el bien de nuestros oídos- dijo Kaoru -Ahora te enseñaré como se toca esta delicadeza, Momoko canta- ordenó a la ojirosa

-¿Yo?- preguntó la chica de cabello naranja nerviosa

-Si, tú- dijo impaciente la ojiverde

-Tranquila Momoko, tu puedes- dijo Miyako -Solo una pequeña parte si quieres-

-Esta bien- dijo Momoko aclarándose la garganta y Kaoru empezó a tocar los acordes de una canción:

_-There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place -_

Todos escuchaban a la ojirosa atentos

_-Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face -_

La ojirosa miró a Brick y se sonrojó

_-All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you-_

Giro su vista hacia otro lado. Brick no dejaba de observarla

_-Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you-_

Suspiró y miró al cielo

_-This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you-_

La ojirosa se detuvo

-Bien, creo que hasta ahí esta bien- dijo Momoko

-No, termina de cantar- pidió Boomer -Cantas muy bien, ¿verdad Butch?-

-He de admitirlo, si, cantas bien, al igual que Kaoru toca muy bien, ¿Tú que opinas Brick?-

-Cantas... Increíble- dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado

-Gracias- dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada

-Esta bien, no cantan ni tocan mal, pero yo lo hago mejor- dijo Mojo entrando a la tienda -En fin iré a dormir, descansen-

-Bien chicos...- dijo el Profesor bostezando - Iré a dormir... ¿Sabe? Hacen un gran equipo los 6- dijo casi en un susurro y entró a la tienda, junto con Mojo

-Descansa papá- le deseó Ken, -Vaya, no podré olvidar estos días-

-Ni yo- dijo Kuriko bostezando -Bien yo también me iré a dormir, tengan lindos sueños- y entró a la tienda de las chicas

-Gracias, tu también- contestaron todos

-Miren el cielo- dijo Miyako -Se ve tan despejado-

-Se ve genial- dijo Boomer -¡Una estrella fugaz!-

-¡Oh, Pidan un deseo!- dijo Momoko emocionada

-Pero solo es... - empezó a decir Brick

-Tú solo pide un deseo- dijo Momoko en tono autoritario.

Cerraron los ojos:

_Ojala podamos venir pronto_ pidió Ken

_Que no dejen tarea en vacaciones_ rogó Kaoru

_Que podamos volver con las chicas y Ken_ pidió Boomer

_Que deje de tener pánico escénico_ rogó Momoko

_Que nos vaya bien mañana_ pidió Butch

_Que mi cabeza se aclare_ pidió Brick

_Que la señora Celia prepare mañana filete _rogó Poochie

_Que los chicos y nosotras nos volvamos buenos amigos _pidió Miyako

En cuanto la estrella se desvaneció, abrieron los ojos.

-Bien, ya me voy a dormir. Hoy fue un día largo- dijo Kaoru -Descansen-

-Ya tengo sueño, descansen chicas, descansen chicos- dijo Ken entrando a la tienda junto con Poochie

-Descansen- dijo Momoko y entró a la tienda

-¿Podrían apagar la fogata?- pidió dulcemente Miyako

-Claro- contestó Boomer sonriendo

-Gracias chicos. Descansen-

-Descansen- desearon los Rowdy y apagaron la fogata.

Cuando los chicos entraron a su tienda se acostaron, pero no podían dormir...

_Ken tiene razón_ pensó Boomer _No podré olvidar estos días..._

_Cuando toqué sus labios... Fue... Intenso... _Pensaba Butch

_Como... Pensaba Brick como algo como esto duró_...

-5 días- dijeron al mismo tiempo los Rowdy

Se levantaron y se miraron sonriendo

-5 días- repitieron.

Nota: Primera canción "Y lo busque" de Ana Bárbara

Segunda canción: "Enchanted" de Taylor Swift :3

Bueno aqui esta el cuarto (y quizas penultimo) capitulo

Gracias de nuevo por sus rewiews :D Miss Wounds, Nogizaka Haruka, Lulu chan, ELER, gabitax, michi8kyara, yumi-happy y vianhey violeta. En verdad me alegra que les guste mi fic.


	5. Fifth Day

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y algunos nombres no me pertenecen. La canción 5 days es de Patrick Nuo, pero en mi fic los chicos la escriben

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones _

FIFTH DAY

Todos dormían cómodamente en sus respectivas tiendas. Se escuchaba el canto de algunos pájaros.

Momoko se despertó, se estiró un poco, se puso un suéter y salió de la tienda. Pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho los chicos:

**Flash back**

-**No, termina de cantar- pidió Boomer -Cantas muy bien, ¿verdad Butch?-**

**-He de admitirlo, si, cantas bien, al igual que Kaoru toca muy bien, ¿Tú que opinas Brick?-**

**-Cantas... Increíble- dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado**

**-Gracias- dijo la peli naranja sonrojada**

**Fin del Flash back**

Hasta ellos le decían eso, sus amigas siempre se lo habían dicho:

**Flash back**

**-Así como Miyako toca muy bien el piano, tu cantas muy bien Momoko- le dijo Kaoru**

**-Gracias Kaoru, pero sabes que no es verdad- le respondió la ojirosa**

**-No te menosprecies Momoko, tienes un enorme talento- dijo Miyako tocando el hombro de la peli naranja -Solo es cuestión de sacarlo a flote-**

**-Y nosotras te vamos a ayudar- dijo la ojiverde con el pulgar hacia arriba**

**-Gracias chicas- dijo Momoko abrazando a sus 2 mejores amigas **

**Fin del Flash back**

_Tal vez tengan razón..._ pensó la ojirosa, en eso una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Oh? Buenos día Momoko- dijo Miyako bostezando

-Buenos días Miyako- respondió la ojirosa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó Miyako

-Pensando... Nada importante- contestó Momoko

-Bueno... ¿Y si encendemos un poco de fuego con los restos de la fogata?- habló la ojiazul

-De acuerdo- contestó la peli naranja

Encendieron un cerillo y lo pusieron algo lejos de la leña, logrando que esta no se prendiera y el cerillo se consumiera. Hicieron varios intentos. La verdad es que ninguna sabía prender una fogata.

En el último intento, encendieron el cerillo pero a Miyako se le cayó y empezó a encenderse una minúscula parte de pasto. La ojiazul salió corriendo por una cubeta, mientras Momoko trataba de apagarlo pisándolo, y tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- dijo cierta ojiverde que llevaba rato contemplando la escena.

En medio de la desesperación Miyako echo todo el contenido de la cubeta al pie de Momoko

-Brrrr... ¡Está helada!- gritó la ojirosa

-¡Ops! Lo siento Momoko- decía la rubia quien iba ahora por una toalla, mientras la pelinegra reía

-¿Es enserio? ¿No saben encender una fogata?- decía Kaoru entre risas

-No- respondieron las otras dos cabizbajas

Kaoru acomodó el resto de la fogata anterior, encendió un cerillo y lo acomodó correctamente. Hizo un poco de aire con su mano y prendió.

Momoko y Miyako miraban incrédulas, aquello que les había resultado tan difícil era solucionado casi en cuestión de segundos.

-Listo- dijo Kaoru sonriendo -Y bien... ¿Que vamos a desayunar?-

-Pues podemos hacer salchichas asadas y una ensalada de frutas- sugirió Momoko

-Pues creo que es lo único que hay...- dijo la ojiverde

Las chicas empezaron a preparar una especie de ensalada

-Hoy es nuestro último día... - dijo Miyako algo triste -¿Qué creen que hagamos hoy?-

-Pues no se ustedes... Pero yo quiero ver que tal tocan esos idiotas- dijo la azabache refiriéndose a los 3 Rowdy

-¿O no será que quieres ver que tal toca Butch?- preguntó Momoko pícaramente logrando que la ojiverde se sonrojará y la rubia riera

-¿Po... Po...Porque querría ver a ese estúpido?- dijo Kaoru algo molesta pero sin dejar de estar sonrojada

-¿Pues porque te gusta?- le dijo la ojiazul en el mismo tono que Momoko

-Jajaja, no me hagas reír Miyako... ¿A mi? ¿Gustarme ese tipo?... Por favor...- respondió Kaoru aún molesta y sonrojada -Es como decir que a ti te gusta Boomer- dijo maliciosamente logrando que la rubia se sonrojará

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo Miyako aun sonrojada

-Pues sus afirmaciones tampoco son ciertas- dijo Kaoru ya sin el sonrojo -Además es obvio que a Momoko le gusta... ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó al ver que la peli naranja no se encontraba ahí

-Oh, no esta- dijo Miyako sorprendida y empezaron a buscarla en los alrededores

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de las chicas

-Kuriko, despierta- movió la ojirosa a su hermana

-¿Uh? Momoko... ¿No podrías molestar en otro momento? Es muy temprano...- empezó a decir la niña

-Muy temprano, son las 11:20- dijo Momoko

-¿Dormí tanto?- dijo Kuriko sentándose de repente

-Si, de hecho las chicas y yo estábamos preparando el desayuno-

-Que bueno, porque muero de hambre- dijo la ojinaranja y salió de la tienda saludando a las otras chicas -Buenos días- sonriendo

-Buenos días Kuri-chan- dijo Miyako devolviéndole el gesto

-¿Has visto a la cobarde de tu hermana?- preguntó Kaoru sonriendo

-¡Hey!- dijo la aludida mientras salía de la tienda -¿Porque cobarde?-

-Pues porque no quieres admitir que te gus...- empezó a hablar la ojiverde pero fue interrumpida por una voz

-Buenos días chicas- dijo el Profesor que se había despertado junto con Ken, Poochie y Mojo

-Buenos días- respondieron las chicas

-Veo que ya han preparado algo de comer. ¡Que bien porque estoy hambriento!- dijo Mojo mientras se sentaba en el pasto y se servía un poco de la ensalada

El resto se sentó después.

-¿Y bien que haremos hoy?- preguntó Poochie

-Mmmm, no lo se, pero les recomiendo que lo disfruten- dijo el Profesor

-Oh es verdad, mañana nos iremos. Ya no veremos a la señora Celia- dijo Mojo llorando cómicamente

-Tranquilo Mojo- dijo Miyako algo compadecida -Podremos volver después-

-Tienes razón- dijo Mojo sonriendo -Podríamos volver en otra ocasión-

-Si- dijo Miyako también sonriendo

-Entonces papá, digo Profesor ¿Podríamos volver después?- preguntó Ken

-Claro, ¿porque no?- respondió el Profesor sonriendo

-¡Genial!- exclamó Poochie

Y así pasaron una hora platicando animadamente

-Oigan, ¿No creen que los chicos ya tardaron en despertarse?- comentó Miyako

-Tienes razón- dijo Momoko algo preocupada

-Será mejor levantar a esos flojos- dijo Kaoru

-Bien, ya que ustedes se dieron cuenta, vayan a despertarlos- dijo Mojo mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente

-¿Y porque no vas tu?- protestó Kaoru

-¿Estás loca? No quiero que me lancen una calceta apestosa de nuevo- dijo preocupado

-Pero tú eres su madre... O padre- protestó esta vez Momoko

-Ya chicas, no creo que haya mucho problema si nosotras los despertamos- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-Está bien, pero si me lanzan alguna cosa, no me hago responsable de lo que les pase- dijo Kaoru

Las chicas se levantaron y fueron hacia la tienda de los chicos. Miyako la abrió lentamente y la escena que vieron les dio ternura:

Butch recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Brick, Boomer tenía la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Brick y tenía un brazo de Butch sobre su cabeza. Momoko y Miyako sonreían mientras Kaoru tomaba una foto con el celular.

De lo que ninguna se percató fue que el líder tenía una hoja con algo anotado en la mano.

-Bien, ¿Cómo los despertamos?- dijo la ojirosa

-Ya se, les gritamos en el oído: ¡Buenos para nada levántense en este instante o si no les patearemos el trasero!- dijo la ojiverde

-Kaoru... No hay que ser tan malas- la regaño la ojiazul

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- dijo Momoko

La ojiazul se acercó al rubio y empezó a moverlo

-Boomer... Despierta- dijo con una voz dulce

El rubio bostezó -Buenos días Miyako- dijo sonriéndole, pero de repente su semblante cambio a uno nervioso -¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?-

-Venimos a despertarlos- contestó la ojiazul sonriendo

-¿Venimos?- preguntó y después se percató de la presencia de la peli naranja y la azabache -Oh... Pues no se preocupen, yo despierto a estos tarados-

-Gracias, créeme, nos harías un gran favor- dijo Kaoru saliendo de la tienda

-Bueno muchas gracias Boomer, por cierto, el desayuno ya esta listo- dijo Momoko siguiendo a la ojiverde

-De nada- respondió el rubio sonriendo -A propósito... ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 12:30- respondió Miyako sonriendo y salió de la tienda

-Gracias... ¡¿12:30?! ¡Chicos despierten!- dijo Boomer un poco preocupado moviendo a sus hermanos

-Mmmm... ¿Qué quieres Boomer?- preguntó Butch algo irritado

-Ya son las 12:30, nos quedamos dormidos- explico el menor de los Rowdy

-¡¿12:30?! ¿A qué hora dijo Cecil que tocábamos?- dijo Brick reaccionando

-A las 8- dijo Butch despreocupado -Tenemos tiempo-

-Vaya... Creo que ayer estábamos muy inspirados que no nos fijamos en la hora que nos dormimos- dijo Boomer sonriendo

-A propósito... ¿De donde sacaron inspiración para escribir todo eso?- preguntó Butch algo pícaro

-Pues del mismo lugar donde tú sacaste la tuya- dijo Brick en el mismo tono

-¿A que se refiere con "¿De donde sacaron inspiración para escribir todo eso?"- preguntó Boomer citando a Butch, haciendo que sus hermanos se cayeran de espaldas estilo anime

-Me refiero a quien fue su "musa"- dijo el ojiverde haciendo comillas con los dedos

-¿Mi mu... musa?- preguntó Boomer un tanto nervioso

-Exacto, ¿quien fue tu musa?- preguntó Brick maliciosamente

Boomer, viendo que no podría ocultarlo más, iba a responderle, pero en ese momento Mojo les habló:

-Mocosos, si no vienen en este momento, no les tocará desayuno- les gritó Mojo, Butch y Brick salieron corriendo, Boomer respiró tranquilamente y salió de la tienda. Se había salvado... Por esta vez

Vio que Butch y Brick ya estaban comiendo un par de salchichas. El se sirvió también un par y empezó a comer.

En eso una camioneta llegó. Era Celia con su hermano

-Buenos días chicos- saludaron Celia y David

-Buenos días- respondieron todos sonriendo

-¿Durmieron bien?- preguntó Celia

-Si muchas gracias. No sabe cuanto la extrañamos- respondió Mojo abrazando a Celia

-Yo también los extrañe- respondió Celia abrazando a Mojo

-¿Donde esta Cecil?- preguntó Boomer buscándolo con la mirada

-Fue a visitar a sus amigos, volverá más tarde con Mizo- explicó Celia

-Bien, creo que aquí te dejo Celia. Tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos para el festival- le dijo David a su hermana

-No te preocupes, vete con cuidado- respondió ella

-Claro- dijo y salió del rancho

-Bien, como se que los chicos tocarán con Cecil, ¿Les parece bien que vayamos a verlos?- sugirió Celia

-No sería mala idea, después de todo, habrá festival- dijo el Profesor

-Además... Yo quiero animar a mis niños- dijo Mojo sonriendo

-Bien, mientras chicos pueden hacer lo que quieran- dijo Celia dirigiéndose a los 6 adolescentes y a los 2 niños

Los chicos recogieron las tiendas, guardaron la comida y lo que habían ocupado. Después se pusieron los trajes de baño.

Kuriko le iba enseñar a nadar a Ken, el traía un par de flotadores para los brazos, estaban en un extremo de la alberca:

-Es sencillo, pero primero tienes que perderle el miedo al agua- explicó Kuriko

-Pero... ¿Y si me hundo?- habló preocupado Ken

-Ahora no puedes hundirte Ken, traes flotadores- dijo la ojinaranja sonriendo

-Cierto- dijo el chico algo apenado

-Además la alberca no esta profunda...- dijo la chica, tomó sus brazos causando el sonrojo del chico -Ahora estira tus piernas...- Ken obedeció -Y empieza a patalear- hizo todo lo que le indicó Kuriko -¡Muy bien Ken!-

El Profesor tomaba fotos de cada momento que pasaba, Poochie y los chicos veían como Ken progresaba. Mojo y Celia platicaban tranquilamente

Poco a poco, Kuriko soltó a Ken y el ya estaba nadando sólo

-¡Lo estás logrando Ken!- gritaba la ojinaranja. Ken llegó hasta el otro extremo de la alberca, Kuriko fue con el -Dentro de poco lo podrás hacer sin flotadores- dijo sonriendo

Los chicos estaban cerca de la otra alberca (una más profunda). Le aplaudían a Ken

-Bien no se ustedes, pero yo ya quiero entrar al agua- dijo Butch y con un clavado entro al agua, mojando a todos, pero más a cierta ojiverde

-¡Oye... tan siquiera fíjate!- le reclamó Kaoru acercándose cuando el chico subió a la superficie. El chico también se acercó, quedaban a escasos centímetros. La chica estaba ligeramente sonrojada, el chico sonrió pícaramente abrazo a la ojiverde y la tiró al agua junto con el. La azabache sacó la cabeza del agua

-Butch... ¡Estás muerto!- dijo mientras iba hacia el ojiverde con una aura asesina

Brick y Boomer reían, mientras Momoko y Miyako se mordían el labio para no reír.

Brick aprovechó la distracción de la ojirosa y la empujó hacia el agua, pero no contaba con que la chica lo agarraría del brazo y el también terminaría en el agua.

Miyako no lo soportó y empezó a reírse junto con Boomer de lo sucedido. Ambos reían a más no poder.

Los azabaches, percatándose de las risas de sus amigos, detuvieron su persecución y se acercaron a los pelinaranjas. Les dijeron algo al oído. Los 4 sonrieron y se acercaron a los rubios, quienes estaban cerca de la orilla. Momoko y Kaoru tomaron las manos de Miyako y la metieron al agua, Brick y Butch hicieron lo mismo con Boomer. Ahora los que no reían eran los rubios, miraron a los 4 restantes, sonrieron y los salpicaron de agua

-¿Quieren jugar voleibol?- preguntó Kaoru, todos asintieron los equipos eran más que obvios: Los Rowdy vs Las Power

Al principio la ojiverde pensó que perderían, pero Momoko y Brick eran muy competitivos, así que la ojirosa daba lo mejor de ella. Los rubios eran más tranquilos, solo daban pases. El juego transcurrió tranquilo (con uno que otro golpe en la cara de Butch), quedando así en un 17-17

-Solo fue suerte- dijo el ojiverde algo arrogante

-Si- apoyó su hermano mayor en el mismo tono -Las dejamos ganar-

-Si, como digan- dijo Kaoru ignorando sus comentarios mientras Momoko y los rubios reían.

-Chicos...- habló Celia dirigiéndose a los Rowdy y las Power -Ya es hora de comer, salgan o se arrugaran como pasas-

-No quiero que mi bello rostro se arrugue- dijo Boomer saliendo rápidamente

-¿Tu bello rostro?- dijo Brick con sorna -Esto es bello- dijo señalando su cara

-Sigan hablando, Todo esto no es bello- dijo Butch señalándose a si mismo -Es hermoso-

-Oigan... ¿Ya terminaron de decir tonterías?- dijo la ojiverde algo cansada

-Tu misma piensas que soy hermoso- dijo Butch orgulloso

-Claro, eres un galán- dijo Kaoru con sarcasmo

-Hasta lo admites- dijo el ojiverde en tono triunfal

-¡Era sarcasmo, idiota!- dijo Kaoru en tono indignado

-En el fondo me ama...- dijo Butch en voz baja de manera arrogante, sus hermanos rieron ante la ocurrencia de el.

Se cambiaron y comieron carne asada (el hermano de Celia les prestó la parrilla y Celia había ido a comprar carne).

En eso llegó Cecil junto con Mizo lucían algo serios

-Hola chicos- saludó Celia

-Hola- saludaron Cecil y Mizo

-Veo que ya vienen a ensayar, ya era hora- dijo Celia mirando su reloj eran casi las 5:00

-Es que tuvimos algunos problemitas- explico Mizo

-Bueno, verán que todo saldrá bien- dijo Celia sonriendo

-Chicos, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó Miyako

-Pues algo así... Chicos, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Cecil dirigiéndose a los Rowdy

-Claro- respondió Brick, fueron con Cecil y Mizo -¿Qué pasó?-

-Verán... Haruka no puede cantar sin su hermana- explicó Mizo algo triste

-Y no tenemos otra u otro cantante- continuó Cecil

-No se preocupen, nosotros podemos hacerlo- habló Boomer sonriendo

-¿En serio?- preguntó Cecil esperanzado

Los 3 Rowdy asintieron

-¡Eso es genial!- dijo Mizo emocionada -Solo falta escoger alguna canción-

-Sobre eso... - empezó a hablar Brick -Ayer no podíamos dormir, así que escribimos esto- le entregó una hoja

Mizo y Cecil la empezaron a leer

-Esta genial- dijo Cecil sonriendo

-Lo se...- dijo Butch orgulloso

-Vaya si se inspiraron, cualquiera diría que están enamorados- dijo Mizo en tono pícaro

Los 3 Rowdy se sonrojaron

-Y bien... ¿Cuándo ensayamos?- dijo Boomer tratando de evadir el tema

-Pues si quieren, desde ahora- dijo Cecil -Mi papá guardo los instrumentos en ese armario- señalo un pequeño armario a algunos metros de distancia de las albercas

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Brick sonriendo

-Oigan... ¿Vamos a tocar así?- dijo Butch señalándose a si mismo

-Pues, iré a casa para cambiarme, si quieren pueden ir conmigo- sugirió Cecil

-Muchas gracias- dijo Boomer y agradeció mentalmente que no hubieran sacado sus cosas de la nave de Mojo

Celia se acercó a ellos para avisarles algo

-Chicos, el Profesor, Mojo, Poochie, las chicas, Ken y yo iremos a la casa- los veremos en la Plaza- sonrió -Suerte-

-Gracias- agradecieron los Rowdy, Mizo y Cecil

El resto se fue. Después de haber sacado los instrumentos empezaron a ensayar.

Mientras tanto, las chicas se habían ido a bañar, se estaban alistando

Momoko llevaba puesta una blusa negra con corazones rosas, falda de mezclilla azul claro, calcetas rayadas hasta las rodillas (del mismo color que la blusa) y converses rosas

Miyako llevaba una blusa de manga larga azul cielo, falda blanca hasta el muslo y botas blancas hasta las rodillas.

Kaoru llevaba puesta una blusa verde limón de manga larga, jeans negros y converses blancos

Se sentían nerviosas, pero no sabían porque...

-¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Kuriko, traía puesta una blusa naranja de manga corta, unos jeans azules y converses blancos.

-Ammm... Nada- respondió Momoko por todas -¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-Es que las notó distraídas- explicó la ojinaranja

-De seguro es tu imaginación- dijo la ojirosa

-Mmmm... Si tu lo dices- dijo Kuriko encogiéndose de hombros, se fue con Ken, el ya estaba listo, llevaba puesta una playera azul, jeans grises y vans negros. El Profesor les avisó a las chicas que ya era hora de irse. Subieron rápido al coche del Profesor y fueron directo a la plaza.

Con los chicos

Después de haber ensayado un buen rato y haberles explicado a Cecil y Mizo la canción, habían tomado una ducha en casa de Cecil.

Brick traía puesta una playera de manga corta negra, una sudadera negra con detalles rojos, jeans azul claro y vans negros

Boomer traía puesta una camisa de manga corta azul oscuro, jeans negros y vans blancos

Butch traía puesta una playera de manga larga negra, una sudadera con gorro verde, jeans azul oscuro y vans negros

Sentían un poco de nervios, pero confiaban en que todo iba a salir bien

-¿Ya están listos, chicos?- preguntó Cecil, traía puestos unos jeans azul claro, playera blanca con rayas verdes y vans blancos con negro.

-Claro- dijo Boomer sonriendo

Salieron hacia la camioneta del señor David, la que los llevaría era Marie, la mamá de Cecil

Mizo ya estaba en la camioneta, traía puesta una falda azul claro hasta las rodillas, blusa de manga larga azul oscuro, mallas negras y botas al tobillo del mismo color

-Chicos, les deseo la mejor suerte de todas- dijo la mamá de Cecil-

-Gracias mamá/señora- respondieron Cecil, Mizo y los Rowdy.

Cecil y Mizo recibieron mensajes de sus amigos donde les deseaban suerte

En la Plaza

Había unas sillas acomodadas al frente del escenario. Las chicas, El Profesor, Mojo, Celia, Ken y Poochie habían alcanzado lugar hasta adelante.

-¿A que hora tocan los chicos?- preguntó Miyako

-Creo que a las 8, espero les vaya muy bien- comentó Momoko

-A ver si como hablan tocan- dijo Kaoru

Eran las 7:15 cuando empezó el festival, el señor David dio un largo discurso, en el cual Kaoru se quedó dormida y Momoko la despertó con un codazo, continuó con la coronación de la Reina del Festival y su Princesa, Miyako decía que el vestido de la Reina no era muy bonito, que estaba mejor el de la otra chica. Después, hubo un mago y un comediante. Kuriko no paraba de preguntar de donde el mago sacaba tantas cosas y Mojo reía a cada rato con el comediante.

Finalmente llegó la hora: los Rowdy estaban un poco nerviosos al igual que Mizo y Cecil. En eso el celular de Boomer sonó, era un mensaje

De: Miyako

Para: Boomer

"Todo saldrá bien, ya verán :) les deseamos suerte todos"

Boomer les mostró el mensaje a sus hermanos, Mizo y Cecil, sonrieron. Boomer se apresuró a responder

De: Boomer

Para: Miyako

"Gracias Miyako-chan, y dale las gracias a todos :D"

David llamó a los chicos al escenario

Los chicos subieron. Los instrumentos ya estaban puestos. Cecil habló:

-Buenas noches Pondville- se escuchó algunos gritos de chicas -Como verán la banda no esta completa, tuvimos algunos problemas, nada de que preocuparse, pero nos acompañan 3 buenos amigos-

-Tocaremos una pequeña composición de ellos, llamada 5 days- dijo Mizo -Esperamos que les guste-

-¿5 days?- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo las Powerpuff, si ya estaban asombradas con la idea de que ellos tocarían, ahora habían compuesto una canción. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Momoko, Miyako, Kuriko, Poochie, Ken y el Profesor les sonreían mostrando su apoyo, Kaoru los veía como si los fuera a evaluar. Mojo gritaba: "¡Esos son mis hijos!", mientras que Celia apoyaba a su sobrino.

Boomer hizo la cuenta y empezaron a tocar.

(Brick, sonriendo)

_-It was love at first sight_

_On the second of July-_

(Butch, con una sonrisa picara)

-_Met her on the third floor_

_Four times in one night-_

(Boomer, con una sonrisa tierna)

_-It was a little bit of magic_

_And the time stood still-_

(Brick)

-_She took me to another side-_

Miró a la ojirosa

_-She got the key to my will-_

(Los tres)

Recordaron como fue que empezó todo...

_-Tell me how could such a good thing only last..._

_1,2,3,4-_

(Brick)

_-Five days_

_Once in a lifetime-_

(Butch)

Miró a cierta pelinegra

_-Five nights_

_Too good to be true-_

(Boomer)

_-The universe is passing by-_

Miró a Miyako tiernamente mientras ella le sonreía

_-But I can't forget our-_

(Los tres)

_-1,2,3,4-_

(Brick)

_-Five days sunshine one way trip-_

(Butch)

Recordó todo los momentos que pasó con Kaoru...

-_Where she touched my soul-_

Pero en especial uno...

Miró coqueto a la ojiverde, encontrándose con su mirada

_-When I touched her lips-_

A Kaoru se le vino a la mente el mismo recuerdo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse en esa parte...

(Boomer)

_-She said: "boy take me to wherever you go_

_Destination anywhere"-_

(Butch)

_-But destiny said no-_

(Los tres)

Las chicas recordaban todo lo que había pasado…

_-Tell me how could such a good thing only last..._

_1,2,3,4-_

(Brick)

_-Five days_

_Once in a lifetime-_

(Butch)

_-Five nights_

_Too good to be true-_

(Boomer)

_-The universe is passing by_

_But I can't forget our-_

(Los tres)

_-1,2,3,4-_

(Brick)

_-Five days_

_Once in a lifetime-_

(Butch)

_-Five nights_

_Too good to be true-_

(Boomer)

_-The universe is passing by_

_But I can't forget our-_

(Los tres)

_-1,2,3,4_

_5 days-_

(Brick)

_-Can't you hear me?-_

(Los tres)

_-5 nights-_

(Butch)

_-Where you are?-_

(Los tres)

_-5 days-_

(Boomer)

_-Can't you feel me?-_

(Los tres)

_-5 days-_

(Butch)

_-You are still my love-_

(Brick)

Recordaba todos los momentos que había pasado con Momoko

_-It was so great when we were together, baby-_

En ese momento la mirada de ella se encontraba con la de el...

_-So great when we were together-_

Parecía que tratara de dedicarle aquel verso a la ojirosa, quien solo sonrió algo sonrojada

(Boomer)

El chico recordaba cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con la ojiazul

_-It was so great, when our days were endless, baby-_

El rubio miraba a Miyako de una manera tan diferente a como lo había hecho antes...

_-So great when we were together-_

Era una mirada de enamorado. La rubia se sonrojó, pero siguió sonriéndole

(Los tres)

_-Tell me how could our forever only last..._

_1,2,3,4-_

(Brick)

_-Five days_

_Once in a lifetime-_

(Butch)

_-Five nights_

_Too good to be true-_

(Boomer)

_-The universe is passing by_

_But I can't forget our-_

(Los tres)

_-1,2,3,4-_

(Brick)

_-Five days_

_Once in a lifetime-_

(Butch)

_-Five nights_

_Too good to be true-_

(Boomer)

_-The universe is passing by_

_But I can't forget our-_

(Los tres)

_-1,2,3,4-_

_-5 days-_

(Brick)

_-Can't you hear me?-_

(Los tres)

_-5 nights-_

(Butch)

_-Where you are?-_

(Los tres)

_-5 days-_

(Boomer)

_-Can't you feel me?-_

(Los tres)

_-5 days-_

(Butch)

El azabache miraba a la ojiverde intensamente

_-You are still my love-_

(Brick)

_-It was so great when we were together, baby-_

(Butch)

_-My love-_

(Brick)

_-So great when we were together-_

(Boomer)

_-It was so great, when our days were endless, baby-_

(Butch)

_-Endless baby-_

(Boomer)

_-So great when we were together-_

Recibieron muchos aplausos (la mayoría, de adolescentes). Incluso Kaoru aplaudía.

Agradecieron y se retiraron del escenario para que el siguiente grupo pasara. Después se encontraron con los demás todos los felicitaban:

-Chicos, ¡Lo hicieron genial!- dijo Ken sonriendo junto con Kuriko, ella asentía

-Gracias Ken- respondió Boomer alborotando el cabello de el niño

-En verdad lo hicieron muy bien- dijo Celia abrazando a Mizo y a Cecil

-Si, estoy orgulloso de ustedes, mis chicos- dijo Mojo abrazando a los 3 Rowdy muy fuerte mientras ellos trataban de zafarse.

-Es verdad, lo hicieron muy a bien- dijo Momoko y Miyako asintió sonriendo -¿No es así, Kaoru?-vio a la ojiverde

-Bien no son exactamente mi banda favorita... Pero no lo hicieron nada mal- dijo sonriendo. En el fondo seguía pensando en el verso de la canción.

-Iré a dejar a Cecil y a Mizo con sus padres, ¿Donde los veo?- habló Celia

-Mmmm... ¿Qué les parece si para celebrar vamos a cenar ahí?- dijo el Profesor señalando un restaurante grande que estaba a unos metros de ellos

-Si- respondieron en coro

-Bien, ahí los veo- dijo Celia y fue a dejar a su sobrino y Mizo, quienes se despidieron de ellos, les desearon buen viaje y les sugirieron que volvieran pronto

Caminaron hacia el restaurante y entraron. Pidieron una mesa para todos y se sentaron mientras esperaban a Celia. Platicaban entre ellos

-En verdad, lo hicieron muy bien- le dijo Miyako a Boomer tomando su mano

-Muchas gracias Miyako- respondió el rubio algo sonrojado.

-¡Si¡- apoyó la ojirosa a su amiga -Además... La canción fue genial- dijo algo tímida

-¿En verdad lo crees?- preguntó Brick con alegría a Momoko. Ella asintió algo sonrojada

-Pues... Fue algo que se nos ocurrió anoche que no podíamos dormir- dijo Butch con orgullo

-Pues... Valió la pena- dijo Kaoru como no queriendo admitir -Digo, no estuvo tan mal-

En eso llegó Celia

-Hola chicos, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado-

-Claro que no Celia- dijo Mojo levantándose y jaló la silla para que se sentara Celia

-Muchas gracias Mojo- dijo la señora sentándose. Ya todos en la mesa, pidieron lo que les apetecía.

Después de comer, el Profesor habló:

-Bien, propongo un brindis por estas magníficas vacaciones-

-Y porque volvamos a venir pronto- añadió Mojo

-Eso espero, me alegraría que volvieran- dijo Celia algo nostálgica

-Bien, ¡Salud!- dijo el Profesor

-¡Salud!- respondieron todos chocando sus vasos de refrescos

Siguieron platicando alegremente, con una que otra pequeña discusión entre los verdes o los rojos y risas por parte de los azules, Ken, Kuriko y Poochie.

Regresaron a casa en el coche del Profesor. Ken y Kuriko se habían quedado dormidos, y ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de el. Miyako les dijo a los demás, a ella y Momoko les pareció tierno, Poochie reía en voz baja, Kaoru, los Rowdy y Celia sonreían y el Profesor murmuraba algo como: "Mi hijo esta creciendo" con lágrimas y tomó una foto. Momoko los despertó lentamente. Ambos niños vieron como se encontraban y sus mejillas se colorearon.

Entraron a la casa, se pusieron su ropa de dormir, se desearon buenas noches y se acostaron.

Los 6 adolescentes se preguntaban _¿Podría ser que siento amor por el/ella? _mientras cerraban los ojos.

Bien aqui esta el capitulo 5 (este si es el penultimo xD)

Muchas gracias: yumi-happy, michi8kyara, LocaPorLosRRBZ y Miss Wounds por sus rewiews :D , tambien gracias a los que siguen esta historia (o intento de fic xD)

En verdad gracias por su apoyo :)


	6. Sixth day and the New Beginning

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z y algunos nombres no me pertenecen

En _cursiva_ aparecerán los pensamientos

**En negritas son recuerdos o flash backs**

_En cursiva y subrayado son letras de canciones _

SIXTH DAY AND THE NEW BEGINNING

Por fin había llegado, el día menos esperado por todos. El Profesor había levantado a todos temprano. Desayunaron junto con Celia, recordando varios momentos del viaje; desde que tuvieron que quedarse en esa casa todos juntos hasta la gran actuación que habían tenido los Rowdy el día anterior.

Terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron a empacar sus cosas.

-No puedo creer que tan pronto nos vayamos- dijo Miyako con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Ni yo...- dijo Kaoru -Cuando nos dijeron que nos quedaríamos todos juntos, pensé que sería un largo tiempo-

A lo lejos se escuchó un llanto, ninguno hizo muchos caso, ya sabían que era Mojo

-No sabe cuanto la voy a extrañar- decía el mono arrodillado abrazando a Celia mientras lloraba a cascadas.

-Yo también los extrañaré, Mojo- dijo Celia acariciando la cabeza de Mojo -Pero espero que vuelvan pronto- añadió con una sonrisa.

Echaron las maletas al coche del Profesor. Le dejaron un poco de dinero a Celia, ella lo había negado pero le hicieron quedárselo.

Se subieron todos al vehículo después de despedirse de Celia. Mojo se fue adelante con el Profesor. Los chicos iban atrás, algo apretados…

-¿Podrías quitar tu brazo de mi cara?- pidió Kaoru amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo) a Butch

-Lo haría con gusto verdecita, pero Brick no deja de pelear con la rosadita y me esta aplastando- explicó el ojiverde, que estaba siendo aplastado por la espalda de su hermano

-Solo es un dulce... ¿Qué te cuesta?- decía el ojirojo tratando de quitarle una bolsa de papel a la ojirosa

-Olvídalo... Son mis dulces favoritos- decía Momoko mientras trataba de evitar que Brick le arrebatará la bolsa, no se daba cuenta de que aplastaba a Miyako. Ella se había volteado para platicar con Boomer y para evitar que la pelinaranja la golpeara sin querer. El espacio entre los 2 rubios era algo reducido:

-Bien Boomer... ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó la ojiazul

-Pues... No se lo digas a mis hermanos...- empezó a hablar Boomer en voz baja y acercándose a la rubia mientras ella asentía -Yo ya no quiero pelear contigo, ni contra tus amigas... Pero no se ellos...- dijo esto último con un tono de tristeza

-Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras- dijo Miyako tomando la mano de Boomer -Me alegra que ya no quieras pelear conmigo...- se sonrojó -Y también con Momoko y Kaoru- añadió rápidamente

-Si...- dijo el rubio mientras reía nerviosamente _¿Qué es esta sensación tan cálida aquí en mi pecho? _pensó el ojiazul

Kuriko y Ken venían platicando entre ellos:

-Espero que Momoko me deje acompañarla algunas veces al laboratorio- dijo Kuriko sonriendo

-Sería genial, así podría mostrarte todo los inventos y experimentos que hacemos- dijo Ken emocionado y algo sonrojado -Claro, si tu quieres...-

-Me encantaría- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír y sonrojándose un poco

Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Poochie tomaba fotos.

-En verdad voy a extrañar a esa señora- dijo Mojo lloriqueando

-Ya Mojo, la volveremos a ver- dijo el Profesor dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Oigan, chicos- habló Poochie llamando la atención de los Rowdy -¿Que van hacer ahora que regresemos?-

-Pues... No se...- dijo Brick, no se había puesto a pensar que es lo que iban hacer ahora, ya no tenía ganas de pelear contra las Powerpuff.

Butch pensaba lo mismo, la verdad ya se estaba hartando de que les patearan el trasero siempre. Pero eso nunca lo admitiría delante de Kaoru

Poochie iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el Profesor se detuvo y habló:

-Bien, ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo? Aun falta mucho para que lleguemos-

-De acuerdo- respondieron todos

Bajaron del coche y entraron a un pequeño restaurante. Pidieron una hamburguesa para cada uno y una orden de papas fritas. Después de comer, Kaoru recordó algo...

-¡Demonios, me olvidé de la tarea!- dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano

-No creo que la señorita Keane la revise, además la tarea es para el miércoles- dijo Momoko muy segura

-¿Qué es tarea?- preguntó Boomer mientras todos excepto los Rowdy, caían de espaldas

-¿No van a la escuela?- preguntó Miyako

-No- respondió el rubio

-Son unos suertudos...- murmuró en voz baja la ojiverde

-¿Porque no van a la escuela?- preguntó Momoko

-Porque Mojo nos enseña en casa- respondió Butch

-¿Y no les dejas tarea?- preguntó la ojirosa dirigiéndose a Mojo

-Si les dejara tarea, lo más probable es que no la harían- dijo el mono encogiéndose de hombros

-Bueno... Una tarea es una actividad o actividades que un profesor o maestro te obliga hacer- dijo Kaoru explicándole a Boomer -Y que tienes que hacer, sino tendrás malas calificaciones y serás un inútil en la vida-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó asombrado el ojiazul

La azabache asintió

-Mojo, deberías mandarlos a la escuela- dijo Miyako en voz baja

-Lo he pensado... Así no harían tanto desastre en la casa- dijo Mojo con un dedo en su barbilla -Pero aun no se como-

El Profesor pidió la cuenta y continuaron el viaje. Ya era algo tarde, Miyako, Boomer, Kuriko y Ken se quedaron dormidos. Miyako recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Boomer, y Kuriko recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ken. Poochie se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Kuriko.

Kaoru miraba hacia la ventana mientras Butch la molestaba haciendo ruidos cerca de su oído. La ojiverde empujaba el rostro del azabache para que la dejara de molestar, pero el parecía divertirse y volvía a molestarla.

Momoko iba comiendo de nuevo sus dulces

-Momoko... ¿Me podrías dar un dulce?- pidió Brick

-No- dijo volteando a verlo, el había puesto una carita de perrito regañado -Agg... Toma- le dio un dulce algo sonrojada

-Gracias- dijo el ojirojo sonriendo, a Momoko le pareció la sonrisa mas linda

Pasado un rato, Butch se aburrió y se quedo dormido sobre el hombro de Kaoru. La ojiverde sentía la respiración del chico cerca de su cuello _¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque me siento así?_ Se preguntaba algo sonrojada.

Los pelinaranjas se habían quedado dormidos. Momoko recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Brick y el recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la ojirosa.

Iban tomados de la mano, ya que se habían puesto a pelear por otro dulce que Brick le había quitado a Momoko, el se quedó dormido y ella iba a aprovechar aquello para quitárselo, pero el sueño la venció y quedaron así.

Después de 5 minutos, Kaoru se quedó dormida, poco le importó recargar su cabeza sobre la de Butch.

A eso de las 7:00 pm ya habían llegado al laboratorio, el Profesor detuvo y apagó el coche. Volteó para avisarles a los chicos que habían llegado, pero se callo y sonrió. Mojo bajo del automóvil, y salió corriendo al baño. El Profesor tomó una foto de la escena y decidió que era momento de despertarlos:

-Ejem... Chicos despierten- dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a todos, fueron abriendo lentamente los ojos y al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban se sonrojaron. Poochie reía en voz baja. Rápidamente bajaron y entraron al laboratorio.

-¡Wauu! Si que esta grande- dijo Butch mirando todo el laboratorio

-Bien chicos, quisiera que me acompañaran un momento...- dijo el Profesor, quien ya se había puesto su bata, al igual que Ken -Chicas podrían esperar unos minutos, además necesito sus cinturones-

-Claro Profesor- respondió Momoko, junto con Kaoru y Miyako le entregaron los cinturones al Profesor.

Entraron algo dudosos. Boomer volteó a ver a Miyako ella le sonrió en señal de que todo estaría bien.

El Profesor les pidió que se quitaran sus cinturones y se acostaran en unas camillas. Mientras Ken iba a revisar los cinturones, el Profesor pasó una especie de lector por los cuerpos de los chicos y fue hacia su computadora

-Bien chicos, pueden irse en un momento les diré los resultados y les entregaré sus cinturones- les dijo el Profesor. Al salir los Rowdy, Ken se acercó a su padre

-Mmmm... Al parecer ellos si son los receptores de los rayos Z blancos- dijo el Profesor

-Pero... ¿Porque su aura es gris?- preguntó Ken

-Según lo contado por las chicas, ellos están hechos de la sustancia Z, junto con el ADN de Mojo y el ADN de las chicas-

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-No, Ken. No tienen parentesco con ellas ni con Mojo- explicó el Profesor

-Bien si ellos son los receptores de los rayos, explica porque se pueden transforma como las chicas al oír la voz de Poochie- dijo Ken -Además la estructura de los cinturones es muy similar, solo que el color de ellos es negro, supongo que por el aura gris-

-Ken... ¿Podrías llamar a las chicas?- pidió el Profesor

-Claro pa... Digo Profesor- Salió Ken y les pidió a las chicas que entraran.

-¿Qué sucede, Profesor?- preguntó Momoko

-Necesito analizarlas- dijo el Profesor

-Claro- dijo Miyako acostándose en una camilla

Después que el Profesor hiciera lo mismo que con los Rowdy, observó los resultados

-Increíble...- dijo asombrado

Las chicas lo vieron confundidas

-Observen chicas...- les mostró los resultados -Conforme ustedes crecen, su poder aumenta considerablemente- explicó el Profesor

-Quizás sea porque los rayos al impactarse en ellas, se fusionaron con sus moléculas- dijo Ken

-Podría ser... Bueno chicas, tomen- dijo el Profesor entregándoles sus cinturones -Antes de que se vayan, les mostraré los resultados de los Rowdyruff Boys-

Y dicho esto, el Profesor se los mostró

-¿Porque su aura es gris?- preguntó Miyako

-Es la combinación de los rayos Z blancos, junto con la sustancia Z- explicó Ken

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó Kaoru

-Eso depende de ellos... Y de ustedes...- dijo el Profesor

-¿De nosotras?- preguntaron las chicas

-Si... Los 6 juntos trabajan increíble, deberían pensarlo chicas...- añadió el Profesor

-¿Se refiere a que deberíamos sugerirle a los chicos unirse con nosotras?- preguntó Miyako

-Algo así...- dijo Ken

-¿Quiere que trabajemos con esos tipos?- preguntó Kaoru al borde de un ataque -¿Están dementes?-

-Velo como algo benéfico, no tendría que preocuparse de los problemas que podrían causar, y tendrían ayuda extra- dijo el Profesor

-Aunque tenga beneficios Profesor, no sabemos si ellos aceptarían- habló Momoko

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo- dijo Miyako sonriendo

-De acuerdo- dijo la ojirosa también sonriendo

-Sigo pensando que tal vez esto no sea buena idea...- murmuró la ojiverde

Salieron todos de la habitación. El primero en hablar fue el Profesor:

-Bien chicos, hemos comprobado que ustedes son los receptores de los rayos Z blancos que estudiábamos en el laboratorio...-

-Al sucederles lo mismo que a las chicas, es prácticamente imposible quitarles sus poderes...- prosiguió Ken mientras que los Rowdy sonreían -Por cierto... Las chicas tienen algo que decirles...-

Las Powerpuff le lanzaban a Ken miradas asesinas (Sobre todo Kaoru)

-Bien... Que lo diga Momoko, es la líder- dijo la ojiverde cruzando sus brazos

-Claro, solo cuando te conviene... Bien nosotras queríamos saber si... Les gustaría... Uni... Unirse con nosotras...- dijo Momoko algo nerviosa

-Chicos, nos hemos dado cuenta que tienen un gran potencial y nos gustaría formar equipo con ustedes... ¿Que dicen?- explicó Miyako

Los Rowdy parecieron pensarlo cada uno por su parte

-Por mi esta bien, ya me estaba aburriendo la vida de villano- dijo Boomer sonriendo acercándose a Miyako dejando anonadados a sus hermanos. Miyako le correspondió la sonrisa al rubio

-¿Y que piensan ustedes?- habló de nuevo Momoko

-Pues no podemos dejar solo a Boomer, y tiene razón; la vida de villano es algo monótona- dijo Brick con su sonrisa característica de el

Butch suspiró y dijo -Solo por que quiero patear traseros- _Y no ser pateado_ y golpeado pensó

El Profesor, Ken Kuriko y Poochie sonreían

-Serán un gran equipo- dijo Poochie brincando

-Ahora el problema será decirle a Mojo...- dijo el ojiazul con una gotita en la cabeza

En eso, el mono salió del baño:

-Todo listo, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Será mejor decirle en la casa- murmuró Brick a sus hermanos

-Si quieren los llevó a su casa, aun debo de llevar a las chicas a las suyas- ofreció el Profesor

-Muchas gracias, nos haría un gran favor- dijo Mojo

-Bien eso quiere decir que nos vamos, hasta mañana Ken- dijo Momoko despidiéndose de Ken con la mano

-Hasta mañana chicas- dijo dirigiéndose la ojirosa, Miyako y Kaoru

-Espero que pronto nos podamos ver, Ken- dijo Kuriko

-Yo igual- dijo Ken algo sonrojado. La ojinaranja le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del laboratorio. Ken posó su mano donde Kuriko lo había besado y sonrió aun sonrojado

-Ken esta enamorado...- canturreaba Poochie

Mientras, los chicos, las chicas, Mojo y el Profesor se habían subido al coche. Primero pasaron a casa de Mojo, después a la de Miyako, luego a la de Kaoru y por último a la de Momoko.

Las chicas les platicaban a sus respectivas familias acerca del viaje y de como les había ido.

-Me alegra que se la hayan pasado bien- comentaba la madre de Momoko y Kuriko

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé Miyako- decía su abuelita abrazándola

-Ni creas que te extrañamos, mocosa- decía Dai haciéndole una llave de lucha a Kaoru

Los chicos en cambio se encontraban en su habitación, tratando de pensar como le explicarían a Mojo la que sería su nueva situación... Sabían que el mono los correría...

-¿Y como le diremos?- preguntó Boomer

-Viejo, nos aburrimos de que las Powerpuff nos derrotaran a cada rato y nos hicieran ver como unos chicos patéticos, así que nos unimos a ellas... Listo- dijo Butch recostándose en su cama

-No suena mal, pero... ¿Como creen que reaccione?- dijo Brick

-Tal vez piense que somos una decepción y nos eché, fin...-dijo el rubio sentándose en su cama

-O tal vez, con un poco de suerte, ni le importe...- dijo Butch. Iba a empezar a desempacar cuando una hoja cayó al suelo.

Brick la recogió, se dio cuenta de que era la letra de la canción. -Lo que es no poder dormir- dijo riendo -Por cierto...- su tono cambió a uno pícaro -Boomer, no nos dijiste quien era tu musa-

El rubio tragó saliva, su hora había llegado

-Cierto...- apoyó Butch -Y bien... ¿Quién fue?- dijo en el mismo tono que ocupó Brick

-Pues... Pues...- empezó el ojiazul nervioso -Fue... Fue.. FueMiyako...- esto último lo dijo muy rápido y bajito

-¿Quién?- preguntó el ojiverde

-Fue... Fue... FueMiyako...- volvió a decir el rubio

-¿Quién?- preguntó ahora el ojirojo

-¡Fue Miyako! Ya ¿Contentos?- dijo Boomer algo irritado

Brick y Butch empezaron a reír y a canturrear -A Boomer le gusta Miyako... A Boomer le gusta Miyako...-

-¿Y bien cual fue la tuya, Butch?- preguntó Boomer audazmente

-Pues fue... Fue... Fue... U... Una chica- dijo Butch sonriendo mientras sus hermanos lo miraban con mala cara

-No, ya enserio hermano...- habló Brick -¿Quién fue?-

-Pero no se burlen, fue... Fue K...- empezó a decir el ojiverde pero fue interrumpido por Brick

-¿Kuriko? ¿No crees que es muy pequeña para ti?- habló algo burlón

-¡No iba decir Kuriko, iba a decir Kaoru!- dijo algo molesto

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó el rubio en tono triunfal -¡Sabia que esa chica te gustaba!-

-Si... Es interesante...- dijo Butch sonriendo -Y bien Brick... Te toca...-

-Mi única inspiración es mi amor a mi mismo- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

-No te hagas... Butch y yo sabemos que te gusta Momoko- dijo Boomer

-¿Po... Porque lo dices?- dijo Brick un tanto nervioso y sonrojado

-Pues... Porque te le quedabas viendo como idiota a veces- dijo Butch como si fuera lo más obvio

-Pero ustedes no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a eso- respondió el ojirojo

-Bien... Ya lo admitimos... Nos gustan las PPGZ- dijo Boomer sonriendo -¿Quién lo diría?-

-Bien será mejor dormirnos, mañana será un largo día...- dijo Brick

-Pero que conste que solo me gusta…- dijo Butch sonriendo

-Si, como no- respondieron los otros dos con sarcasmo

Se acostaron recordando esos 5 días. Sonrieron

_-But i can't forget our_

_1,2,3,4_

_5 days-_

Cantaron los 3 antes de quedarse dormidos

¿Fin?

Bien este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic :) Espero les guste :3 Gracias a anjellxotaku, ELER, yumi-happy, michi8kyara, Miss Wounds y otros más por sus reviews :D tambien gracias a los que siguieron esta historia. (Mi primer intento de Fic :') )

No se, quizas después haga una secuela...


End file.
